Finding Percy
by Brittnodo
Summary: When we last saw Percy he had just broken up with his girlfriend Annabeth and he's not exactly sure what to do. He decides to go back to Camp Half Blood to start a new life. Well, he tries to, that is. The gods won't leave him alone, why would they? Percy's their favorite hero. Sequel to my stories His Father's Son, Love's Lesson and Unfortunate Souls!
1. Dionysus

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson.**

**Authors Note: Hey! This is the long awaited multi-chapter sequel to _His father's Son, Love's Lesson_ and _Unfortunate Souls_! Each chapter will focus on a god talking with Percy. There's a plot, sort of. There may be spoilers for _Mark of Athena_ (which was pretty good) so beware. The title is actually based on _Finding Nemo_, don't be judging ;) Follow me on tumblr if you want (joanwatsoninthetardis).**

**Warnings: Implied Slash, some outright stated slash, whatever you consider Percy/random god,  
**

* * *

Percy packed his last shirt and zipped shut the suitcase. He was officially moving out. After he and Annabeth talked it was decided mutually that Percy would be the one to move out. It was really the obvious choice; the apartment was Annabeth's design, its only right she got to stay there.

Percy sighed, running a tan hand through his hair and stepped out into the living room, taking one last look around the room. It was all very sentimental of him if he admitted it to himself. Despite what most people thought he _would_ miss it here. This had been his home for three years, he had good memories here. From the time Thalia got Diet Coke up her nose and ended up crying tears of the soda, to the time Percy and Annabeth tried to fix the plumbing and ended up with a flood that not even Percy could stop.

He didn't need to say goodbye, because it wasn't that. They would always be best friends, but for now distance would do both a world of good.

Percy had spoken to Chiron, he was going to stay at camp and teach sword fighting. Chiron all but leapt at the chance for the great Percy Jackson to come back, knowing the children of the gods would be well taught and trained by a seasoned fighter.

Picking up his things, Percy walked away from the life he thought he'd trapped himself in and went on to the next adventure

* * *

By the time Percy made it to Camp Half Blood, it was dinner time. Percy wasn't in the mood for a big spectacle but at the same time he was hungry. Very Hungry.

So, after putting his things in his cabin (for now, Camp Half Blood staff all resided in the Big House, at some point Chiron would set him up in a room) he made it to the dining pavilion. A few people were walking in around the same time as him and took a moment to gape.

If Percy had to guess at least two of them were Hermes' kids, their maniac grins (which seem to have been replaced momentarily from shock) and upturned eyebrows gave them away. One of them a daughter of Hecate, he recognized from a rescue mission a couple years back and the last seemed like a son of Demeter with his dirt patched clothing and pair of gardening gloves in his back pocket, if those indications were anything to go by.

At Camp Half-Blood Percy Jackson was a living legend, even though he came around every once in a while (although mostly to see Chiron or bring in a new demigod), his name was still spoken with awe. It all was a bit embarrassing to the son of the sea god; he did the things he did because he had to, not for fame or glory. He did because no matter how much easier it would be without them; the people he fought with and for were his family.

"Percy!" The daughter of Hecate gasped excitedly as she rushed over to him, "I haven't see you in forever, I'm Irene, I didn't ever get to introduce myself too you the first time we met. You brought me to camp, we had been attacked by a hellhound, and I was knocked out. They said you got me here with Malcolm but before I could ever thank you, you had already left."

Percy smiled at the dark haired girl, he remembered her. She –if his memory served- disliked fighting, liked to keep the peace from what he heard. She was, like all children of Hecate unless they want their mother's wrath upon them, a hard worker and quite skilled if gossip around Olympus was correct.

It had been raining cats and dogs when he'd gone to get her with Malcolm (Annabeth's brother); they had arrived at her home, only to find a couple of hellhounds surrounding the house. The girl then had been screaming to her father -who was trying to defend her- that could figure this out peacefully, Percy nearly laughed at the sight of this tiny thing telling her dad off for defending them from monsters. It was not long after they were all destroyed thanks to the heroes, except one that ended up attacking the girl leaving her unconscious. Percy and Malcolm had gotten her back to camp safely, but Percy never actually spoke to her because not long after returning Hermes needed his help and he was off again. Not returning to stay until now.

"You don't have to thank me," Percy said with a friendly grin on his face, the girl seemed to be happy here which of course made Percy feel happy in return since some kids didn't like being brought here, "and I do remember you. You've grown up quite a bit."

The girl blushed and gave him a grin, "Yeah, well, I just wanted to say thanks, you saved my life and dads."

"It was nothing, now c'mon I'm starving. I promise we'll talk later, I'd like to hear how you're doing at camp."

Percy led Irene and her awestruck friends into the pavilion. It was like always, orderly chaos, kids giving their offerings to their parents, shouts and burps coming from Ares table, giggles and squeals from Aphrodite's, and so on. It was like coming home for Percy.

As he passed by Hermes' table he waved to a few kids he knew and did the same as he passed Apollo's. The two gods frequently asked him to take their kids to Camp as a favor. They knew Percy would get them there safely.

A slight hush fell on the crowd as Percy made his way to table number 12, Chiron was grinning, "Percy! I'm so glad you're here."

"So am I," Percy smiled back giving his old mentor a hug, "I think things are going to get interesting around here."

"I expect nothing less."

"Didn't I get rid of you years ago?" a grouchy voice came from somewhere near Chiron's backside.

Percy rolled his eyes, "Couldn't get rid of me even if you wanted too, D."

A few satyrs and a single dark haired boy -who was definitely Dionysus' kid from his dark blue almost purple eyes- looked at the god as if he would smite Percy right there and then, "Yes, so I've noticed, cousin."

Percy smirked at the looks on their faces, he and Dionysus got along just fine as long as they spent long periods of time away from each other. It was true that Percy hadn't seen the Wine god in nearly a year, having skipped out on the Winter Solstice parties this year.

Besides Poseidon wouldn't be too happy if his favorite son was turned to ash or into a dolphin. Well, maybe a dolphin. No, never mind, he'd be angry.

"Well," Chiron began setting himself back down far too used to the wine god and son of Poseidon, "why don't you sit down? Have some dinner?"

"No," both Dionysus and I said at the same time. Of course it was said for very different reasons. Percy said no because he wasn't in the mood for one of his and D's infamous snark fests (it runs in the family apparently). And Dionysus said no because even if Percy was probably his favorite hero, he still hated heroes.

Percy gave the god an amused glare, "I think I'll sit at my Dad's table, for old time's sake. It looks a bit lonely over there."

It _did_ look lonely; the Big Three had not claimed any more kids. It was currently unknown if there were any but from the way it looks the gods seemed to had stuck to their original pact when it was still valid after Thalia and Percy were born. There could be a few little Zeus's or little Poseidons running around somewhere at the moment but no one's too sure.

Percy though wasn't sure how he'd feel about having another half-sibling, he loved Tyson but he also rather enjoyed being his father's favorite. It was stupid and a little bit childish, and compared to every other demigod in this place Percy knew he was the luckiest. Most kids barely met their godly parent twice let alone the amount of times Percy has seen Poseidon. Percy really didn't want to lose all those visits and meetings if some other awesome demigod hero came in and took his place. Which eventually, Percy knew, would happen. He wasn't going to live forever.

Chiron frowned at both the demigod and god but held back whatever he was going to say, "Alright, but we must talk later. I'll show you your room, plus we need to look over your schedule and of course we need to catch up."

"Will do," Percy smiled at the centaur, "I'll stop by the Big House later."

"Oh, joy."

* * *

After a nice dinner and chats to star struck demigods, Percy made his way to the Big House to talk with Chiron. It had been a long day so he was quite eager to get everything over with and crash.

Entering the building, Percy made his way to Chiron's office but was stopped before he even reached the fireplace.

"He's not there," the bored sounding voice of Dionysus drawled from the couch. "Some brat of Hermes' decided to try and sneak out. I sent him to deal with it. I'm feeling generous today."

Percy turned to look at the god. He was sitting on the couch, feet up on the coffee table reading a book about wine by some wine guy who liked wine. Percy wasn't sure why Dionysus tortured himself by reading about alcohol when he couldn't have any but he guessed it was better than nothing.

"Oh, do you know how long he'll be gone?" Percy was already forcing sick of the faux-politeness in his voice, he just wanted to get to bed and he knew if he riled Dionysus up he'd be stuck playing pinnacle til he was forty. He'd rather spend fifty years playing chess with Hades.

Dionysus gave him a smirk, knowing all too well how terrible it was for the demigod to be polite, "No clue."

"Thank you for being so helpful," Percy snapped and began to walk out; he could just stay in his own cabin tonight.

"Oh, calm down." The god said shutting the book and rising to his feet which in itself was rather shocking.

Percy watched him warily, Dionysus preferred to not move or help in anyway. Although, he supposed, that's not entirely true. Percy was one of the few who saw through his godly cousin's façade of boredom and hatred. Percy did not doubt that Dionysus disliked heroes but he knew that the god had to distance himself from these kids, because a good portion of the time these kids barely made it to eighteen if they were lucky. Even though he was a god he had to watch these children every day, watch them grow and mature, watch them die and suffer. That couldn't be easy on anyone.

"What?"

Dionysus rolled his grape colored eyes, "Still as dimwitted as ever, how like your father."

"Watch it, D." Percy growled, "What do you want? I'll just bunk in my cabin tonight"

Again the god of insanity gave an eye roll and moved to the stairs, "I'll take you to your room that's here."

Percy gave him a suspicious look, "Alright."

"I'm not going to hang you from the ceiling with vines by your ankles, or turn you into a dolphin then force you to swim in a vat of wine until you no doubt die from lack of water, if that's what you're thinking."

Percy looked at him oddly; he had given that quite a bit of thought, a bit too much, which didn't reassure Percy in any way. But for Dionysus this was…dare he say it? Plain old nice.

"Why are you being nice, D? It's not your style," Percy asked, following the curly haired god upstairs.

"What are you talking about?" The god asked, his tone customarily bored, "I'm always nice."

Percy gave a snort, "Yeah, ok."

"What?" He asked, eyes dancing insanely. "Don't you think I'm nice, little cousin?"

"Oh, I think you're the nicest god on all of Olympus, and I'm Aphrodite." Percy replied with a smirk.

Dionysus stopped, giving a snort and turned to Percy, "You remember that?"

"Of course I do," Percy said. "You were the first god I met, and I suppose, it was rather nice of you not blast me to smithereens for what I said. So, I guess I'll admit that, that one time you were rather nice, for you that is, D."

The words coming out Percy's mouth tasted like poison, but true none the less. He always felt bad for Dionysus, deep down, deep, _deep_ down. Mostly because he wasn't allowed to have the one thing which makes him, him, and people looked down on the god because he was the youngest. Percy could relate to that in his own way.

Dionysus stared at him for a moment, judging to see whether or not Percy was being insolent or not. Apparently he didn't find anything but tired seriousness from the young man. He turned around and began walking the way they came, calling behind him to the confused Percy, "Go down the next hallway, and take a left, you're four doors down from me. You'll know which my door is. I'll tell Chiron you'll talk to him in the morning, go to sleep."

With that the god disappeared leaving the air smelling like grapes and leaving a rather happy Percy.

Finally the Seaweed Brain said something right to a god.


	2. Ares

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson but I do own season 7 of Supernatural and a hand knitted scarf that's Tardis blue.**

**Author's Note: Hello! Thanks for the reviews and follows everyone! This chapter is Ares and Percy! I found I actually loved writing Ares, weird huh? Review! Follow me on tumblr if you desire I seriously am all things nerd. (runningwiththetardis)**

* * *

Percy was running. Running from the Minotaur. Again. It was getting plain old ridiculous. Couldn't Beefcake just _stay_ dead?

Well, apparently not, because what started out as a simple favor for a certain centaur turned into lets-see-how-fast-Percy-can-run. Any other time it would be ok but right now was a horrible time to have to fight the Minotaur and the two hellhounds that were on his tail.

No, really Percy would have taken all three on but he really couldn't do that with twin nine year old boys and an eight year old girl -all three children of Ares and full blooded siblings (same mother) - that he had to protect. And it certainly didn't help the fact they kept screaming that they wanted to fight the monsters with their fists.

It was turning out to be an excellent day for the son of the sea god.

But it seemed for once, just this once the fates decided to help a fellow out and send him some help. The help that is, was a twenty-three year old money-food-clothing-housing mooching cousin by the name of Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades.

"Thank the gods!" Percy shouted as he kept one eye on the terrible trio and the other on Pasiphaë's simply _handsome_ son. "Nico, do something to get rid of those freaking hellhounds."

"What the-?" The son of Hades' reply was cut short by the shrieking of an eight year old little girl that was being backed into a corner by the Minotaur. Somehow he managed to take down an entire wall to get to her.

"Di Immortales!" Percy cussed, running as fast as he could. Even if she was an Ares brat, she couldn't get killed. She couldn't. "Hey, Beefcake! We ought to settle the score, don't ya think?"

It turned its black eyes on to the twenty-six year old and let out a roar.

Percy nearly screamed with relief as Nico took down the one Hellhound with his sword. The other one had been rather confused, chasing its tail like a dog. He wasn't so distracted anymore; the thing was foaming at the mouth. Its dark eyes focused on Nico like he was breakfast.

The twins finally realized what a terrible situation. They were huddled together as far away as they could from the monster, their terrified eyes locked on their little sister. They both held bricks in their hands; they must have been throwing them at the hellhounds to distract them.

"Yeah, I know you want to be the one to finally kill me." Percy goaded, becoming more confident as the Minotaur became more livid, "Don't you remember when I killed you the first time? I was only twelve, a little kid with no experience. Wouldn't be awesome to say to your monster buddies, "Oh, I killed Percy Jackson! You know the one, Poseidon's favorite kid? Yeah, him"? Yeah it would, wouldn't? Gaea couldn't kill me, neither could Kronos, let's see if you can, burger brain!"

Percy was grinning now, cockiness radiating off of him as he stared down his oldest foe, but then something went wrong. The fates decided to not help him after all.

The Minotaur still in his boxers turned and swiped his hand out at little Mel Lawrence, daughter of Ares, dealing a crushing blow. The powerful blow knocked the girl in the air, a chorus of screams filled the area as her body flew into a brick wall. The twins screamed their baby sister's name as Nico charged forward and killed the hellhound, running as fast he could to meet Percy.

Percy screamed in rage and charged at the fiend. He dodged a swipe that went for his head and stuck his sword right into the Minotaur's stomach; it disappeared into golden sand immediately.

"Oh, gods." Percy moaned, running to the little girl, her head was soaked with blood, "Nico, over there the boys have my bag, inside I have some Ambrosia. It's in the front zipper. Grab it and make sure they're ok, alright?"

Percy examined the wound on the girls head, it wasn't deep but it wasn't exactly shallow. "Mel, it's going to be ok, I swear. I'm going do everything I can. You just hold on, you have to be stubborn; I know a lot of your half-siblings and your father. Trust me they are as stubborn as they come."

The girl's head was on his lap when Nico returned his face grim, "Perce you better help her now, and she's fading quickly."

Percy snatched the ambrosia and fed her some. It would do for now, but they needed to get her back to Camp, pronto.

"Nico," Percy turned to his cousin, "I need you to get her back, think you can shadow travel with her?"

Nico looked hesitant but nodded anyways, "Good, me and the boys should get there by dinner. Take care of her."

Percy moved the girl into Nico's arms, she groaned slightly, tightening her hand on Percy's shirt.

"Hey, Mels?" Percy asked the whimpering girl, his heart breaking. "It's going to be ok, kiddo. Got that?"

"W-where you taking her?"

Percy turned to the two boys who had the same black hair as their sister and father, Archie was the one who had spoken. "This is Nico. He's a son of Hades. He can take Melissa back to Camp quicker than we can. We're going to head on foot he's going to shadow travel her to the infirmary."

"Will she be alright?" This time it was Ernie who spoke up, he seemed more shy and intelligent than his brother, two traits Percy never connected with one of Ares' kids. Or Ares to think of it, heck not even Mars (who he liked quite a bit better than Ares, talk about split personalities).

Percy kneeled down by them, "I'm not sure," Percy learned years ago not to make promises like that to brothers, "but I _can_ assure you she's going to be taken care of by some of the very best healers."

They looked very uneasy, Percy couldn't blame them, and so he leaned in a bit closer,"Pray to your dad."

"What?" The asked in unison, unsure about what Percy was asking of them.

"You two have to pray real hard to Ares, he respects battle, and if your sister is a fighter than he'll do what he can to help her. I know he'll be proud of what you two were doing earlier with the bricks."

The two traded looks, Percy could still tell they were dubious. It's understandable though; they had only just discovered two hours ago that their dad was Ares, god of war, a Greek myth. Heck, the only reason Percy knew was the fact that the jackass god decided to claim them as soon as he walked into their house.

Percy didn't have much confidence in Ares as a father (or really any of the gods as parents), he could remember Clarisse and Ares back when he was a kid though. He truly didn't thing Ares parenting skills had improved. But, Percy hoped that just this once he wouldn't be an ass and answered his children's prayers.

"Nico, take her," Nico nodded and left, leaving two wide eyed boys and a rotten feeling Percy, "Boys listen, when I first discovered I was a demigod people told me to pray to my dad and offer him things. I thought they were nuts. But it helped, when he was able, Dad helped. You two are brave, fighters like Melissa, Ares appreciates that."

They looked less pale now; Ernie had shut his eyes tight, his lips moved in silent prayer. Archie though was less believing he simply stared at Percy, "Why didn't you help her sooner? Why didn't you kill that thing sooner?"

Percy's breath caught. What could he say to a nine year old kid whose life is being tossed upside down? That he was a cocky hero, who became too overconfident in his abilities? No, he couldn't so he simply said, "I'm sorry."

Ernie opened his eyes and looked at his brother, "It wasn't Percy's fault, leave him alone Archie. He can't do anything now. He was trying to buy that other man some time to kill the two monsters right?"

"Yeah," Percy muttered, that wasn't the truth though. He had just been all talk and he may have gotten a girl killed. He was the farthest thing from a hero.

"C'mon," tired and rather broken down, Percy stood, "We need to get you boys to camp before any more monsters show."

"How're we gunna get there?" Ernie asked. His brother still sullenly stared ahead, "Didn't you say it was in New York?"

Percy nodded, "It is. We just have to get a boat or something."

They were in Florida not far from the ocean, if he could find a boat things would be…smooth sailing from there on.

"Where ya gunna get a boat from?" Ernie asked, scratching his head.

Percy felt a sad smile come to his face, "I'm going to pray to my dad."

* * *

Percy tossed and turned for nearly three hours before rising. They had gotten to Camp Half Blood after finding a ship and sailing it to Long Island. Ernie had asked a bunch of questions, going quiet every once in awhile thinking about his sister while Archie stared out into the water never speaking.

When they'd gotten back they rushed to the infirmary, Melissa was going to be ok according to a daughter of Apollo. And she should be able to move herself into Ares cabin within a week.

Percy was beyond relieved that she was going to be ok, but that didn't take away any guilt he had. She had almost died because of his mistake.

Throwing on a t-shirt and pair of basketball shorts, Percy walked out of the Big House and headed for the ocean; the one place where he could think clearly.

It was chilly out as Percy walked through the forest. He probably should have grabbed a sweatshirt or something. He was walking through the forest even though it was rather dangerous but because of a shortcut he'd found years ago, he decided to take the quicker route. You only needed to walk through the forest until you hit the clearing and then take a left, it was really simple.

When Percy entered the clearing, the only light he had was from the moon, he noticed a looming shadow near the edge. Cautiously, Percy uncapped Riptide and walked forward, "Hello?"

"Put that away, kid." A gruff voice came from the shadows.

Percy felt inexplicably angry as he put his sword away, he knew that voice.

Ares walked out of the shadows, wearing a wife beater and jeans, his sun glasses firmly in place as he met Percy half way. The two stood in the middle of the clearing, merely feet apart.

"What do you want, Ares?" Percy growled as he balled his hands into fists; his anger was mostly for once not directed at the war god but at himself.

"Chill out," Ares said, sticking his hands in his pockets, "I'm here to talk to you not to fight you."

"Lovely," Percy muttered under his breath.

"This ain't no picnic for me either, sunshine," Ares growled at Percy. "I'm only here because Aphrodite convinced me to thank you."

"What?"

"You deaf or something?"

"Uh, no. It's just…what?"

Ares gave Percy a glare, "Gods, your dense. I'm here to thank you. You saved my kid's life, all their lives."

"B-but," Percy felt bewildered; "I'm the reason she's in the infirmary."

Ares just shook his, "Nah, you made a stupid mistake, but all soldiers sometimes feel like they can take on the world. Sometimes bad things gotta happen for them to realize that they can't. But you saved those kids today, Ernie, Archie and Melissa their day had two different outcomes. Either they'd die this morning by the walking Whopper or they'd make it to Camp. It's really easy to see what the better outcome was and you're the reason."

Percy was stunned, never had he heard the war god so polite or in his own crass way, intelligent. It was a mighty culture shock.

"I was cocky, I'm getting overconfident."

"True," Ares muttered, "but we all do. All great warriors fall into either two paths, the first is the high road, and we see what's happening and change our attitudes. Or, we keep on being fools and get our troops killed. You won't do this again. That is if you're a good warrior, you won't."

"It's not that easy," Percy disagreed. "I almost killed her."

"She isn't dead, kid." Ares said bluntly, "You didn't get her killed, good job. Now, enough with philosophy, I need you to do me a favor."

Percy stepped back, "Oh, no. I'm not doing anyone any favors for a long time."

Ares gave a snort and snapped his fingers. In between them four things appeared, one was a black sword with dark red etched into it, the second was a spear, similar to how Clarisse's had looked, third was another sword except this one was blood red with black etchings engraved on its hilt, and last was a shield, on it was a picture of a bore's head, it's glowing red eyes gave Percy the chills.

"The Black sword is for Ernie, the red for Archie and the spear and shield are for Melissa." Ares said re crossing his arms, "Tell 'em they did good."

"Why don't you?" Percy demanded but gathered the items carefully in his arms.

"Ancient laws, kid, you know that." Ares growled.

"Yeah, yeah," Percy muttered, "You need anything else or can I go?"

Ares looked at him over the top of his sunglasses, the lovely nuclear explosions that were his eyes just seemed to make him pop, "I still don't like you, but I respect you. You understand war pretty well for a runt, teach my kids well."

"Will do, now can I go?"

"Whatever, next time we're fighting, and no water allowed."

Percy turned away with a sigh, "Alright Ares, catch you later."

"See ya, kid."

Percy sighed in annoyance, he really never liked seeing Ares, and it made his head hurt form all the stupid but tonight it hurt from all the weirdness that is his life.

* * *

Percy entered the infirmary where he knew the three siblings were. He carried the two swords, the spear and the shield with difficulty but managed.

Entering, he saw the twins sitting on either side of the pale girl. She was sitting up talking with her brothers and was the first one to see Percy.

"Percy!" She cried, "Thank you, Ernie said you killed that thing and that you saved me."

Percy shook his head setting the weapons down by his feet, "Nico was the one who brought you here, if anyone deserves thanks it's him."

Ernie shook his head, "Nah, it was all you. You did that wicked cool turny thing with your sword."

Percy just smiled, "How're you three doing?"

"I feel better, but the bandages are itchy," Melissa said scratching at her bandaged head.

Archie swiped his sister's hand away, "Don't do that."

"We're good," Ernie smiled, "I can't wait to learn how to sword fight! The guys in the Ares Cabin say you're good at teaching sword fighting."

"I'm not bad," Percy smiled at the boy, before turning to his twin, "How about you?"

Archie looked uncomfortable, "I'm good. What are you doing here?"

Percy grinned at them, "Well, I actually am here on official god business."

The three kids' eyes grew wide as Percy picked up the black sword and handed it to a terrified looking Ernie.

"These are from your dad," Percy muttered handing over the sword and spear to Melissa, "he said all three of you were true warriors yesterday and you deserved a reward. Here you go, Archie."

Percy handed over the red sword to the boy and was surprised to hear him address him, "Percy, why didn't our dad give them to us?"

Their blues eyes were big and pleading wanting to know why their dad didn't care. All Percy could do was give them a half assed excuse, "There are lots of ancient laws, guys. Gods can't just come see their kids any time they want. It sucks but I'm sure you'll meet him soon."

They all looked a bit heartbroken but perked up when he told them about how proud he was.

Percy bid them farewell after awhile, all three were doing better and seemed relatively happy.

As happy as a demigod could be.


	3. Hades

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, if I did Poseidon or Hermes or Apollo would have been in Mark of Athena. Ah, I don't own McDonald's either.**

**Author's note: Hey! I'm posting today do to the fact I will be taking my PSATS tomorrow which I am terrified about. Anyways, I want to explain something below I mention something about Greek Mythology and how um well Poseidon was a big bag of dicks in the myths and I basically did a Riordan and twisted to my own means. And a bit of McDonald's bashing it's really just jokes (and no fellow nerdfighters I don't mean _cool_). Ok, that's all. Thanks to the follows, reviews, favorites etc. Review! Oh and last thing, the picture that goes with my story? I drew that with my mouse, it sucks but I liked doing it.  
**

* * *

As Percy walked out of the Empire State building he had one thought on his mind: food.

He had just spent the last five hours listening to The Big Three bicker over the stupidest things. From "Mother Rhea loved you more" to "The Sea is so much cooler than the sky" to the even more insane' "The green striped candy canes taste better than the blue"; it went on and on and on. The worst part was that Percy wasn't allowed to leave; they actually would not allow him to leave. They forcefully kept him there to watch them bicker like old maids.

Percy wasn't even supposed to be there but of course a certain centaur-that-shall-not-be-named-else-Percy-decide-to-murder-him asked "his favorite student he ever taught" (the horse's words, not his own) if he could drop off camp updates to Zeus. Why? Because Dionysus was be a lazy dirt bag who wouldn't stop his game of poker.

Percy of course refused but then the mother of all guilt trips came from the centaur and he found himself driving back to the city and to the Empire State Building.

And when he got there it all went to the dogs. Apparently Chiron decided not to mention that every month the brothers meet to "discuss" certain "issues" and that today was their day. Isn't that a crazy coincidence?

So, when he arrived in Zeus' office to find his Uncles and Father bickering like presidential candidates in a debate he nearly ran away but Zeus spotted him and demanded him to pick the person with the nicest hair.

It went like that for _six_ hours.

Staggering over to his car, Percy nearly wept with happiness. Never ever did he want to be put into this situation again. Ever.

He was very hungry, but left his wallet back in his room at Camp, he had only about ten dollars in his pocket. He thought about going to his mom's but it was getting late and he didn't want to bother her and Paul. So after debating with himself for ten minutes, with little care he found himself at McDonald's after driving in traffic for nearly an hour.

Walking in the restaurant, Percy felt his stomach turn a bit. He was never a big fast food fan but he really didn't care at the moment. His stomach turned because of who he saw in the restaurant (if you want to call it that).

Hades sitting at a table in the corner looking stressed out to the max. Percy took in his appearance, Hades looked older than he had before (like less than three hours ago, having stormed off after a particularly callous comment from Poseidon), his hair was still black but silver edged on the sides similar to how Poseidon appeared when around Percy these days, his suit jacket was gone leaving a button up black shirt and loose tie. He looked like a Wall Street guy whose stocks just plummeted.

Percy felt bad for him for a moment. His dad had been pretty cruel. Sometimes he forgot that his dad was the guy who kept Odysseus at sea for ten years. Percy winced as he remembered the time he decided to look up his dad on Wikipedia; it was probably the worst day of his live. Luckily just as he was just about to denounce his heritage, his father appeared and with a roll of his eyes, he said, "Son, I've allowed you torture yourself for the last hour and a half. That's enough. I think you of all people should realize not everything you read is true. Most of that is fabricated by idiots. True some of it is correct. Odysseus was an ass, Athena and I hate each other and I sent a sea monster to attack Troy, stuff like that. But the uh, other things are mostly factually inaccurate."

Percy nearly cried in relief when he realized his father wasn't a monstrous jerk, he was just a jerk.

Debating whether to make his presence known Percy went to order. He really didn't care what he got, just that it was under ten dollars and that it sustained him until later.

"Um, yeah give me a medium coke and a number 3." Percy said watching Hades' head snap up and stare at him with an annoyed frown. "Thanks."

Percy gave the god of the dead a half hearted wave and collected his food. He made his way over to table near Hades but made sure there was a bit of distance between him and his Uncle.

"Hey, Uncle" Percy said, eating a fry, "What brings you to Mickey D's?"

Hades gave him a deadly glare that made even Percy –who has been on the receiving end of many glares of that nature from various gods- shift uncomfortably in his seat, "I am eating a cheeseburger. I thought that would be obvious."

Nodding slowly, Percy looked around the nearly empty restaurant. There was an old woman drinking a coffee in one corner, a young couple chatting near Hades and Percy and three women staring at Percy and Hades hungrily as if they were the cheeseburgers.

"I didn't know gods liked burgers."

"Do you know how many calories these things have?" Hades asked gesturing to his burger, "How many deaths that come from eating this?"

Percy looked down at his food, rather ill now, "Thanks, Lord Hades. Way to ruin a meal."

"Eh," Hades shrugged, "you'll still eat it."

"True," Percy reasoned with a grin. "But really, you look er- a bit down."

Percy nearly banged his head on the table, of course the god of the freaking dead would look down. He lived with dead people. That's got to bring a person down.

"I'm fine, boy."

"Ok," Percy nodded, dragging out the o.

It was quiet for a few moments before Percy spoke again, "Are you sure everything's ok?"

Hades glared at him, "You are just as nosy as my brother."

"Which one?"

"The one who wears a shirt with monkeys in hula skirts."

"Oh, well then thank you."

"Only a sea brat would take that as a compliment."

"Eh, "Percy smiled crookedly, "its part of my charm."

Hades snorted, "Yeah, charm."

"Fine," Hades sighed after another awkward moment of silence, "if you must know, Persephone has come to visit me."

Percy nodded, not too sure why that would upset the god since he usually wouldn't be seeing her til the winter.

"She brought my sister with her." Hades finished, anger creeping into his typical bland tone.

Percy grimaced in sympathy for the rather evil looking god. He had spoken with Demeter, only once and very briefly. All she basically said was, "Eat cereal", over and over again. He really didn't want to ponder what her siblings had to go through while they were in Kronos' stomach. He had the sudden image of Hades growling obscenities under his breath as Poseidon asked what they meant and Hera and Hestia scolding them. It was amusing to say the least.

"So you're here eating because Demeter is sitting in your living room yapping on about cereal?"

"Pretty much…"

"Tell her to get lost," Percy suggested. "It's your domain. She shouldn't chase you out."

Hades shook his head, "Persephone would leave if she heard me talk like that to her mother like that."

Percy refrained from telling the Lord of the Dead that he's totally whipped and just threw an idea out there, "Well, it's stupid that your wife is visiting you and your not even there. Yeah, Demeter is annoying; I can't imagine hearing for millennia all about cereal or grain but you love Persephone so do something that'll keep Demeter occupied while you spend some time with Persephone."

"Like what?" Hades asked leaning forward, clearly interested in any advice that was being given even if said advice was from his annoying nephew.

"Well," Percy mused taking a bite out of his burger, "Say there is a wheat shortage in Elysium or somewhere in the Underworld. Make her work, without telling her its work, fake work at that."

"There isn't any food there."

A sly smile appeared on the son of Poseidon's face, one worthy of a son of Hermes, "She doesn't know that."

Hades let out a scary sounding chuckle that made the couple look over with fright and Percy shudder. Never was he going to be funny or devious around Hades again.

"Excellent idea, I should have thought of that long ago." Hades muttered as he stood up and cast a look to Percy, "You've helped; your reward is me not killing you."

"Well, thanks I think."

"You're welcome." And with that he vanished into thick dark smoke leaving the patrons of McDonalds stunned.

Percy gave a groan and snapped his fingers and manipulated the mist; everyone turned back to their food, forgetting about the scary man vanishing into the shadows, all simply assuming it was dust that gathered and was spread when the door opened. Even though the door never opened and dust wasn't typically completely black.

That's mortals for you. Oblivious fools.

Percy took a sip from his soda and frowned. He was getting sick of picking up after the gods. And seeing the gods. Well, not all the gods. He liked seeing his dad and Hermes. Even Apollo and Artemis on occasion but encounters with Hades and Ares were far down on his list of fun. Sometimes he wished he was like other demigods, steadily ignored by the gods.

But really, where would the fun be in that?


	4. Zeus

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, if I did would I really be writint fanfiction?**

**Authors Note: Hello All! Thanks for all the reviews and favorites! So I just realized (I typed the beginning awhile ago) that the beginning is in Sally's P.O.V. I'm not sure where my head was but...Bear with me guys. Alrighty, review and the like!**

* * *

"Sweetie, what would you like for dinner?" Sally Jackson asked as she walked into the living room where her only son lounged on her couch. Percy had come to visit for the weekend, having not visited in weeks and was in a bit of a sour mood. From what though, Sally had no clue.

Percy sat up and stretched, his green t-shirt (with the very appropriate words _Fish Brain_ on the front courtesy of Thalia Grace, who for some reason decided The Little Three needed t-shirts. Her's says, _Pinecone Face_ and Nico's reads _Death Breath_) riding up a bit, "Why don't I pick us up some Chinese food? Hermes told me about a pretty good place near here; it's on East Twenty-Eighth Street."

"I think that would be nice." She smiled at her son as he got up from his spot, now towering over her, "Paul should be home by the time you get back so we can all eat together."

"Cool, what do you want?"

Sally grinned at her son as he walked to the door; she sometimes still couldn't believe how much her son had grown. She could remember a little boy in _Finding Nemo_ swimming trunks dancing in the waves at Montauk. Now he was tall and broad and regularly talking with gods and saving lives, he was all grown up, "I'll have Shrimp Lo Mein, get Paul some Sweet and Sour Chicken it's his favorite."

"Alright," Percy said turning to his mother, his eyes much softer than before. "I'll be back soon."

"Be careful, Percy."

"Always am, Mom." He smiled at her with that handsome grin he got from his father and was out the door before she could say anything else.

* * *

Percy entered the busy looking restaurant with a bit of trepidation. He was on good terms with Hermes, you could even say they were friends but you never knew with Hermes he did love pranks and mischief. His love of pranks was something that Percy had discovered rather unfortunately. Being locked in a closet with Apollo for four hours was an experience he didn't want to go about having again.

So yes with a bit of trepidation Percy entered the restaurant. It was a nice place, nothing formal which was always up Percy's alley; it was dimly lit and had a separate dining area, nothing spectacular.

Percy ordered at the front register, the woman taking his order was around his age a bit younger maybe so he decided he could have some fun. No one was behind him or in front of him and she looked relatively bored.

"It's a nice place," Percy said, his sea-green eyes danced as they met the woman's own wide brown eyes, "I heard the food is supposed to be nearly as excellent as its service."

"Oh? Who'd ya hear that from?" Her smile was flirtatious as she leaned forward.

Percy smirked, "My cousin, he likes places like this."

Percy refrained from adding that his cousin is a god and totally rocked at the moment.

"Really?" She asked looking interested, "I wonder if I know him. There is a man actually if I think about it comes in here a lot, you two look a bit alike."

Percy nearly frowned, he and Hermes really didn't look anything alike, accept maybe the color of their hair. You would never probably tell they were related unless you stuck them next to each other and looked _really_ hard.

"Hm, I'm not sure, he's a delivery man." Percy semi fibbed, thinking of the invisible Hermes Express.

The woman seemed unconvinced as she tapped her chin thoughtfully, "No, we have a regular delivery man, he's nothing like you. You're much more handsome."

Percy barely contained his smirk, "Well, thank you but I'm not sure you can compare anything of beauty while you're in the room."

Her little giggle made him grin, "You're too much, and I'm Amy."

"I'm Percy."

They shook hands, Percy made sure to let his hand linger, "So, Amy what're you doing here, working at a restaurant?"

"My family owns it," she murmured sounding disgruntled.

"Oh? You don't like your job?" It came out as a statement but was really a question.

She shook her head, "No, I would rather be working on my art."

"So you're an artist?"

"Yeah, painting, I'm not very good."

"Nonsense," the son of Poseidon said his eyes bright, "I'm sure you're very talented. I used to be always doub-," Percy was cut off by a strong and powerful hand landing on his shoulder.

Percy's eyes fluttered shut, cussing out Hermes in every language he knew, which included seahorse. He knew the power that radiated off the arm rather well, he also recognized the rather ozone like smell coming from behind him.

Turning around slowly, Percy met stormy blue eyes, his head already hurting from whatever conversation that will take place.

Zeus stood there in his blue pinstripe suit and shiny shoes, staring at Percy looking vaguely annoyed, "What are you doing here, Perseus?"

Percy's pretty sure his left eye twitched. He should have realized. He should have recognized the freaking address. This was Zeus regular haunt. He was going to kill Hermes. He would find a way to kill a god. And Hermes would be his test subject.

"Hello, I was picking up food." Percy said to his imposing, all powerful, king of the gods, uncle.

"Oh, so this is your cousin?" Amy's voice interrupted the staring contest, "I should of known, Zeus comes in her all the time, and I knew you looked familiar. The family resemblance is really there."

Percy barely hid his disgust, he looked nothing like Zeus (although if he were ever to admit it to himself he would know he did, he looked very much like his father who in turn looked like Zeus), "No, I fear I do not see the resemblance."

"Hello, Amy," Zeus' voice went all deep and flirty sounding, making Percy want to gag, "Actually, Perseus is my nephew."

"Aw really?" Amy looked a bit flustered with Zeus' attention, "That's so sweet!"

Percy was lost, "Huh?"

Amy just giggled now staring at Zeus, interest plain in her eyes, "You and your nephew are so much alike you two both go to the same restaurant! Great minds think alike and all that."

"Indeed," Zeus intoned his eyes zeroing on the young woman; Percy was now feeling violently ill and had certainly had enough.

"So, dear Uncle," Percy began his tone sickly sweet, "how is my dear Aunt Hera? She at home with the kids?"

Percy held in a laugh as Amy's eyes widened and she pretty much ran away into the back, apparently the prospect of being a mistress wasn't appealing to the young woman. That laugh though died away as Zeus turned to glare at him, "Must you be a nuisance all the time?"

"Hey! You shouldn't cheat on Hera, no matter how annoying she can be." Percy pointed out with his arms crossed defensively across his chest. He disliked hera for many reasons but Zeus was a jerk for cheating on Hera all the time.

"You insolent mortal!" Zeus growled as thunder rolled outside, "You have no right to speak to a god in that way."

"Oh give me a break! I was totally going to get her number before you stormed in like you owned the place." Percy snapped back at the irate god.

Zeus gave him an angry look that basically read _I am the King of the gods, dumbass! _Which Percy steadily ignored and readied himself for the whole being vaporized thing but it never came.

Percy glanced at the god warily, Zeus simply looked at him suspiciously, "What is wrong with you? Not even you are this insolent to a god, especially me. I know you're not completely stupid."

It was quiet; the only noise that resounded around the room was the distant conversation happening in the dining area. Percy didn't know what to say. Zeus apparently didn't either.

It took a few minutes of uncomfortable glares for Percy to speak, "I apologize, my lord."

Zeus looked at him incredulously; Percy rarely if ever apologized for being insolent to the gods. Zeus was thunderstruck.

"What?" Percy demanded feeling uncomfortable. He just wanted to get his food and head back to his mom's.

"There is something wrong with you boy." Zeus said.

" 'M fine."

"Yes, I believe that." He replied dryly, sounding far to like Thalia for the moment than what was necessary.

"Why'd you care?" Percy mumbled.

Zeus shrugged, "I don't but I don't want to have report to my brother that you're even more suicidal than normal."

"I am not suicidal, you're crazy."

"I rest my case," Zeus growled as Percy flinched.

"Oh, yeah sorry, I usually wait til I have gone home to call you crazy."

"I will kill you."

"Yeah, I figured."

"Ok, now seriously what is your problem?" Zeus demanded in a fair imitation of Thalia again, personally it boggled Percy's mind. Thalia constantly denied being anything like her father when here and now it was like talking to a mirror image of the Hunter.

"Good gods, why are you Olympians so nosy?" Percy grumbled.

"Alright, boy. I am this close to electrocuting you on spot."

"Surprise, surprise, I've been hearing that since I was twelve."

Percy watched Zeus's face turn a rather interesting color, something he had no idea gods could do. "That's it boy, if you do not answer me I will call your father!"

Percy couldn't decide whether to cower in fear or laugh like a hyena. He had never thought that his Uncle would sound well like his Uncle. It was all very strange his life. His Uncle was his uncle but he wasn't just like his cousins were his cousins but they weren't. He's relieved though that he had no idea about the gods when he was in the fourth grade and they made them do family trees. Now that would have been an odd situation.

_"No Ms. Simmons, my cousin Persephone is my cousin but also my aunt. My Brother is Arion, he's my daddy and Aunt Demeter's son! Aunt Hera is my Uncle's wife and sister, duh! My cousin Aphrodite is married to my cousin Hephaestus but she really loves his brother Ares!"_

"Ya know what?" Percy nearly growled getting over the weirdness of the situation, "I'm done! I'm so freaking done with all this, all this utter bull. I have worked my ass off to be alive today. I just want to enjoy it; I don't want to have to run into a god every time I go out to a restaurant. Yes, I chose this life rather than the one I could have had with Annabeth and I get that it comes with gods and all but what makes me so special that gods can come and see me when they can't see their kids? Two days ago one of Hermes kids asks his older sister what their dad's like and she can't answer. I can. And he's not even my parent. I get there are ancient rules but why don't they apply to me? Why am I exempt from the rules? What's so special about me? I literally went to Tartarus and back to save the world and live a normal life but here I am doing the exact opposite."

Zeus stared at him utterly bewildered. And to tell you the truth Percy was just as weirded out. He had no idea where it came from, well that's not completely true. Percy has been feeling like this for a while. He keeps forgetting why he did all he did, all the horrors he faced in pit and all the fights he fought. He tells himself to save the world and his friends but it used to be so he and the girl he loved could live a life, an extraordinary ordinary life. But now? He's asking himself why he gave up all that for a life where he's surrounded by inequality. The guilt he feels when he hears a child ask about their parent nearly breaks him. So why? Why did he do this to himself?

"You have some issues."

Percy ran a hand through his dark hair, "Yeah, I guess so."

"I will forgive you for your insolence and unprecedented outburst if you do something for me."

Percy felt the dread well up in his chest, if there was thing he learned you avoided doing favors for the Olympians at all costs. Or else you find yourself going on a shopping spree with Aphrodite or helping Hermes deliver packages. It never ended well.

"Talk to that daughter of Athena's, she might help you. Better yet do it right now so you can get out of my sight."

Percy stared at him for a moment before averting his eyes to Amy and the order that was held in her arms.

"Thanks, Uncle."

He got no response as he gathered the food and left the building.

Percy got in his car and drove off. He would visit Annabeth tomorrow.


	5. Poseidon

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, even though I am one hell of a writer**

**AN: Hello! Thanks for the reviews, alerts ad favorites! I wat to say that I'm going to be very busy this month with NaNoWriMo happening. But i will of course be updating. I love reviews, ya know? So send me some, else I may stick my sonic screwdriver on you.**

* * *

Percy paced nervously outside his old apartment building. He was debating whether or not he should really do this. Should he really go and talk to Annabeth?

Yes, yes he should. Even his mom agreed he should talk to her. Heck, Zeus even knew he needed to talk things out with someone. It was time. It was time for Percy to get his best friend back.

Just as Percy agreed his courage to buzz the intercom, a voice came from behind him.

"Percy!?" Annabeth called worry tinged her tone.

Percy turned around and his eyes nearly popped out of his head. Annabeth stood there in a beautiful dress that made her gray eyes pop and…other things as well. But in all honesty there was something else that had Percy shocked. Annabeth was holding hands with someone. A male someone.

A guy who looked like he was straight from the nerd herd.

He had messy dark brown hair, glasses, and a slight frame. He looked like someone who would belong in the Athena cabin along with Annabeth. He also looked the exact opposite of Percy. Percy of course being tall, tan, handsome and oh, the son of a Greek god.

"Um, hey!" Percy said staring at the clasped hands of Annabeth and Glasses.

"Are you ok? What are you doing here? Is everything alright?"

The worry and concern oozing from her tone made Percy wince. He hated making her worry, it was the worst thing. Seeing that expression on her face while holding the hand of another man made it even worse.

"No, no just needed to talk, remember? I called yesterday..."

Annabeth slapped her hand to her forehead almost comically, "I totally forgot. I am _so_ sorry."

"I can see that." Percy returned dryly, giving Glasses a pointed look. "I thought you were supposed to be wise, Wise Girl, forgetting an appointment with me? Not very wise."

Annabeth laughed, "Shut up, Seaweed Brain. You're lucky you remember to comb your hair in the morning."

"Hey, my hair is perfectly messy. I unlike Nico can roll out of bed simply instead of spending hours in front of the mirror trying for the messy haired look."

Annabeth rolled her eyes playfully, "Sure, you keep believing that Percy."

"Will do," Percy said, a faint smile on his face, "but I should go, you look um, busy. We can talk some other time."

Annabeth froze and looked at Glasses. Glasses was giving Percy a wary look. And in all honesty Percy couldn't blame the guy. It only just occurred to him that here he was apparently flirting with the Annabeth (in all honesty he wasn't flirting, it was the old bickering thing they have had since the age of 12) while Glasses just stood there.

"Oh, jeez, I'm so sorry Charlie. Charlie this is my, um friend Percy. Perce, this is Charlie, my boyfriend."

The guy hesitantly stuck his hand out, "It's nice to meet you, Percy."

Percy gave the man a leveled stare. He looked harmless, didn't smell odd or make weird noises. He looked like someone who actually thought the library was cool and thought eating too much sugar was bad for you. So, he wasn't a monster then.

"Hello."

Making sure to grip Glasses' hand extra hard, Percy grinned when he saw the guy wince.

"Ok, macho man, let his hand go." Annabeth said giving Percy the I-know-it-was-you-and-Nico-who-broke-the-bed-doing-something-I-really-don't-want-to-know-about-but-if-I-hazard-a-guess-I'll-say-jumping-on-it stare.

"Fine, but you better watch your back buddy. You hurt her, I hurt you and I'll get away scot free. I know people." Percy growled half jokingly. He actually could get away with it, what with knowing various gods and being able to control the mist.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Ignore him Charlie, we've known each other since we were twelve yet he still can't grasp that I can take care of myself."

"Hey, I'm just looking out for you." Percy said with an overdramatic pout.

"You are so dramatic but I know, Seaweed Brain."

"Besides," Percy grinned, something slightly evil in his grin, "wait til he meets your mom. Then he will really know how it feels to be threatened."

Glasses looked slightly green, "Uh, I thought you said she wasn't that bad, Annabeth?"

"She isn't," She countered glaring at Percy, "She hates Percy's dad so in turn she really, really hates Percy."

"Oh," Glasses muttered, a little relieved.

"Oh, come on she never gave me a chance! She is evil, well not fully evil I mean you should meet my grandfather." Percy muttered to Glasses.

"Seriously?" Annabeth asked staring at Percy as if he just lost what little mind he had.

Percy shrugged, "Just saying"

Annabeth looked to the sky as if asking for guidance, "Why don't you head upstairs and I'll meet you up there? I want to say goodbye to Charlie."

"Alright, good to meet you, Gla- um, Charlie."

Percy gave Glasses one last look before heading up the stairs.

* * *

Percy was sitting on the couch fiddling nervously with riptide, his heart beating like a drum.

He could barely believe he sort of crashed Annabeth's date. _Annabeth's date._

It was weird, really weird. Percy wasn't really too sure how he felt about this whole thing. He supposed he didn't really didn't deserve to have an opinion, it wasn't his place. He'd be overstepping if he said anything to Annabeth.

The room was very quiet; the only noise came from the streets below. The distant yell or horn passing over Percy like a familiar lullaby. He couldn't hear those sounds at Camp, he missed those sounds. The sounds of home.

The door opened then and Annabeth entered.

A sparkle danced in her eye, her cheeks flushed. It was look Percy had seen a million times in the throes of Battle.

He'd never seen her though look so happy after a date with him and that caused the ache in his chest to grow. She was happier than he'd ever seen her.

"Percy," she grinned, "would you mind if I changed?"

Percy gave her a half smile; he didn't have the energy –or the heart- to do much else.

"Yeah, go ahead."

"Thanks."

She floated to her room, as if on cloud nine itself.

Percy watched her go with a forlorn expression. He was beyond relieved that she was happy, but still the ache grew deeper. He would always love Annabeth, he didn't think he was _in_ love with her but still he adored her more than all the stars in the sky. She was his best friend, his family and to see her so alive made him smile. But knowing how dead he made her feel for so long will never leave his mind.

Percy still sat fiddling with Riptide; he wasn't sure what to say when she returned. There was so much he could say and so little he could convey. This was their first meeting since the end of January, which was almost five months ago; he hadn't gone this long without speaking to Annabeth since Hera stole his memories.

He was treading in unfamiliar territory.

Annabeth's bedroom door opened and she entered her smile still wide and bright. Her pajamas had little owls on the pants and one giant owl on the front; they were rather creepy in Percy's opinion. They seemed to stare at him accusingly.

"I am really sorry about before," she murmured coming to sit next to the son of Poseidon. "I was really happy when you called but it honestly slipped my mind."

Percy chanced a glance at her, she was looking at him seriously, the owl on her shirt glared up at him. This pretty much effectively freaked Percy out, so he decided he'd keep his eyes straightforward from then on.

"Well, I wasn't really sure…" he trailed off, she knew what he meant, and it didn't need saying.

Annabeth reached over and took his hand, "Don't be stupid, Seaweed Brain. Of course I'd want to hear from you."

Percy grinned suddenly, "I've missed you too."

Annabeth released his hand with a smile, "So, what did you need to talk about?"

"I, well, it's sort of personal."

She nodded and tilted her head, "You can tell me anything."

"I know." He replied, quietly. "It's well, I think I'm stuck. I need help and you're the only person I could talk to. I really feel, I don't know, out of place I guess."

"How do you mean?" She asks. She's calm and patient, concern and love seep into her words. Percy once again has to remind himself why exactly he didn't love her like he did when he was kid.

"When I was in the Roman Camp," he spied the clenching of her jaw and hurries on; Annabeth never did forgive Reyna or the others "when I was there all I knew was _you_. And all dreamed of was us and starting our lives there. A few years later, we avert another apocalypse and we're not together anymore. It used to be the only thing I wanted and now I just don't know what I want."

The silence was deafening. Percy chanced a glance at Annabeth; she was staring at her hands deep in thought.

"I think," she finally spoke, "that you need to find yourself again Percy."

"And how exactly do I do that?" Percy asked semi-sarcastically.

"When we fell into that pit," she began and Percy winced, his nights were still filled with what he went through all those years ago, "when you didn't let go of my hand and followed me into Tartarus, you _changed_ Percy. We both did. And when we came out nothing was the same. When we finally decided to live a regular life you couldn't because you _are_ a hero. Me? I'm one too, but I also am an architect. I was able to find something that could enthrall me, take me away from death and destruction, you never found that. You just kept going on and on until it all built up and you couldn't live anymore. You're living now. It's time for you to discover yourself. And I think, really soon in fact, you're going to finally realize where you're meant to be."

Percy stared at her stunned, sometimes he really forgot just how wise Annabeth was. He forgot this was the reason she irked him in all the right ways. Always a step ahead of him, knowing him better than he knew himself, which apparently was beyond truth seeing as he has zero idea what she was talking about. Although, he did get the gist of what she was saying. She knew what he needed but she wasn't spilling, he had to find out for himself.

"You are the most incredible person on the planet."

Annabeth threw her head back as she laughed, "That is a hundred percent true."

"Someone has certainly grown an ego." Percy grinned.

Annabeth shook her head happily, "Gods, Percy, we haven't talked liked this in forever."

Percy's grin fell a bit, "Yeah I know. I've missed this."

"Me too," she said softly.

"So," Percy smiled (a tad awkwardly because what he was about to say could in a direction neither wanted), "tell me about Glasses."

Annabeth hid her face into the pillow that rested on her lap, "Oh my gods, seriously Percy?"

"Yep, I need to make sure he's terrified of me but I first need to hear about him."

"You're incorrigible." Annabeth groaned.

"That is a hundred percent true." Percy mimicked causing Annabeth to snort.

"Fine, but you have to promise on the Styx you will not harm him in anyway, you will not make him be afraid to step into a puddle or take shower, nor will you stick Apollo, Hermes, your dad, Lady Artemis or any of our friends on him. Swear it, Jackson."

Percy pouted, "Oh, come on!"

"Swear it!"

He sighed dramatically, "Fine, I Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, swear on the River Styx that I will not harm or do any of the things Annabeth just said to her boyfriend. Unless he harms her or breaks her heart."

Annabeth gave him a look as thunder rolled above, "I guess that's as good as I'm getting, huh?"

"Indeed, so spill girl."

Percy nearly threw himself out the window there and then.

Annabeth looked at him incredulously before she began to crack up. "Oh shut up."

Annabeth just laughed more and more until she finally sobered herself up enough to talk.

"Well, he's new to the city, we met at work…"

* * *

Percy closed his eyes and let the sea breeze wash over him. It was the greatest feeling in the world, the sound of crashing waves, the salty air and lowering sun. The perfect picture. To Percy it was home.

That was the thing though. He thought of both the bustling city and the rolling sea as his home but which outbid the other. He was pulled in two directions, land or sea.

Percy opened his eyes, not far from here two kids were sitting on the pier. A son of Apollo (if his shiny blonde hair and winning smile was anything to go by) and a daughter of Demeter (she was the spitting image of his old friend Katie Gardner) sat talking and laughing. Percy thought they were such an odd duo that it made Percy look watch like a weirdo.

"Ah, young love."

Percy nearly jumped out of his skin at the deep voice that sounded form next to him. He turned his head and met his father's eyes. He looked older; he tended to do that. For either Percy's sake or his own, Percy wasn't sure. He was wearing a gaudy looking shirt with dancing monkeys in coconut bras and hula skirts.

Percy privately hoped he never got the urge to where those tacky tourist shirts in his old age.

"Way to sneak up on a guy." Percy remarked dryly turning back to look at the young couple. A sharp pang in his chest as he thought about Katie, he couldn't believe she's been gone for nearly a decade. Time flies by so quickly.

"I have to keep you sharp, son." Poseidon smiled, noting his son's slight wince.

Percy rolled his eyes letting the past be the past, "You're the old one dad, not me."

Poseidon's smile turned into a grin, "I don't know… my little boy _is_ growing up pretty fast."

Percy groaned as Poseidon pretend to wipe a tear away. His dad could really be a weirdo sometimes.

"Aphrodite is right you _are_ insane."

Poseidon laughed, "Hate to break it to you but its genetic."

"Gods don't have DNA." Percy countered a sly smile on his face.

"Ah, but we do pass on certain traits to our offspring."

"Touché, old man."

Poseidon and Percy went silent, a comfortable silence surrounded them. Both stared out at the sea, admiring the gentle waves.

"Is everything alright?" Percy asked. He regretted breaking the silence in favor of frivolous small talk but his dad rarely just popped in to hang out without calling him first.

"Hm?" Poseidon grunted, turning his sea green eyes towards his son. "Oh, no, nothing of consequence. Zeus mentioned you were off your rocker or something. I thought I should check on you."

Percy's face grew red. Zeus was a jackass, a lying one at that. He said he wouldn't say anything to Poseidon. Percy was embarrassed enough as is, he didn't need his dad to check up on him.

"'M fine."

Poseidon merely raised a disbelieving eyebrow, "Somehow I doubt that."

"I am," Percy insisted running a hand through his already messy hair. "Really, I think I'm ok, or well I'm going to be."

Poseidon gave his son a searching look, "You know if you need me all you need to do is pray."

Percy stared down at the ground. He was twenty-six he didn't need his dad to help him out of every situation he got himself into. He was an adult. And…well ever since the last war he learned not to rely on his dad and the other gods as much as he once did.

He could remember praying to his dad, tears streaming down his face as he woke form a nightmare about drowning. He could remember closing his eyes and asking for guidance as he helped sail the messy seas. He could remember screaming until he was hoarse for his dad to save him from the nightmares he faced in Tartarus.

"Yeah," Percy muttered eyes still on the sand. "I know."

His father looked at him; he could see right through Percy but didn't comment. He merely clenched his jaw and said, "I came here to talk to you about something actually."

"Shoot."

"Percy," his father began sounding deep and serious. Two things Percy never connected to his father. "I have spoken with the rest of my family, and it's a nearly unanimous decision. We –and I do mean we- would like to offer you the chance to become my lieutenant, my _immortal_ lieutenant."

Percy was unsurprised. His father had been hinting at this for years but this was the first time he outright asked. He felt honored, flattered even but this decision was huge. Percy wasn't about to give an answer right now.

"That's not all." Poseidon interrupted Percy's thoughts, "You'd be made a minor god as well do to your contributions to Olympus. This is of course an unofficial offer but I wanted to forewarn you that Zeus will be asking you at the end of Solstice."

Percy turned to stare incredulously at his father. Poseidon stared calmly back, eyes betraying nothing. Percy finally understood how Annabeth and his mom found the way he could give nothing away very, very frustrating.

"What?" Percy squeaked.

Later Percy will deny he squeaked, he will say a fly got into his throat just as he spoke. As you can imagine no one believed because it since was Poseidon's favorite story to tell at parties and Sunday dinners.

"You'll be a god, a minor one but a god nonetheless."

"B-but, what?"

Poseidon smiled at him, "You'll be stuck as your old man's lieutenant for the rest of eternity if you say yes. Not many people would like that."

"I-I don't know what to say…"

Poseidon stood and patted him on the shoulder with a smile, so bright and proud Percy couldn't look away. The hopeful gleam in the god's eye made Percy's cheeks redden, "You have awhile until the solstice, then you must make your decision, my boy. I know you'll choose what is right for you."

"What do you think?" Percy asked desperately, before Poseidon could disappear off into the deep trenches of the sea.

A soft smile appeared on the god's face, "To never have to watch you perish will of course make my opinion obvious. I understand what you're asking but I can't give you an unbiased answer. There is nothing I'd want more then to have my favorite son by my side."

Percy felt his mouth go dry as Poseidon vanished. He could hardly believe what his father said; his eyes watered a bit (which once again he would deny it til the end of time). Even though he was a grown man, he still yearned for his father's love and approval.

The children of the gods were a whole new category in daddy issues.


	6. Hermes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, I do own two fantastic Doctor Who t-shirts**

**Authors Note: Hi, sorry this is late. I had my FOUR wisdom teeth removed on Wednesday and it hurts like a bitch. I still cannot eat anything with more substance than mashed potatoes. So yeah, sorry, I'm really not, I'm tired and in pain. Review if you like. I'm simply in a terrible mood. Oh and I should say I mention an Aba in this chapter, real naiaid in Greek mythology so yay for geekery.  
**

* * *

Percy was having a very nice weekend back at home. He loved his mom, even after all these years he was still a Momma's boy. And in all honesty Percy wanted to spend as much time with her as he could.

He wasn't sure he was going to take the offer of godhood, he was still on the fence, but if he did decide to take the leap into immortality then he was spending as much time as possible with his mortal family.

Paul was sitting on the recliner across from him while Percy sprawled himself on the couch. Nothing was really on television. Percy had offered multiple times to have Leo come in and install the Olympian channels but his mother decided against it, citing it as it would freak Paul out.

Paul was pretty cool with the whole "my step kid is the son of a Greek a god" which Percy admired. Percy wasn't going to lie, if he was a regular old mortal and heard that his wife used to date an actual _god_, he'd be pretty intimidated. But not Paul, he was ok with it but still some things freaked him out.

For instance not long after Percy had defeated Kronos, he had gotten sick. A stupid head cold that made him cranky and temperamental and it made everyone else on edge. Sick Percy was not a fun Percy. Percy had been complaining about sounding like a seventy year old chain smoker when Paul walked in with seafood for dinner from a local place. Percy needless to say freaked out (Even though Percy likes seafood, just not when's he's ill). He ended up flooding two floors on the building including their own and screaming "THEY WERE MY BRETHREN".

Paul pretty much was terrified of sick Percy after that.

Now, actually, Paul can't even eat seafood. This is of course is due to Percy.

Paul had gotten some gift certificate from a kid from Goode for a seafood restaurant. He, being a good husband and stepfather, decided to treat Percy and Sally. What he didn't expect was Percy to beg the waiter to sit them by the giant lobster and crab tank and then proceed to spend the night chatting with the crustaceans about the Yankees. Paul decided that night that he'd never eat seafood again (they actually talked, man, you just don't do that. He was pretty certain that Percy was committing some sort of cannibalism).

But back to the point, Paul was a pretty great stepdad for what he was up against.

So, when the doorbell rang, Paul being a good guy offered to answer it.

Percy had been watching some stupid cooking show when a loud shout and crash echoed from the front hall. Paul's yell was most prevalent.

Percy jumped off the coach just as a man in a t-shirt and jogging pants ran into the room. Immediately, Percy recognized the man from his curly black hair and blue eyes.

"Hermes!" Percy shouted, coming to stop in front of the panicked god.

Hermes looked at him, his blue eyes wide and terrified, "Percy, oh thank the gods. I have been looking for you everywhere!"

Paul ran back in the room and glared at the man, "Buddy, get the hell out my house or I'm calling the co-,"

Percy interrupted Paul with a wave of his hand, "Its fine Paul. I know him, this is Hermes. Are you alright?"

Paul's face paled as he took in the god. He didn't look much like a god but there was something about him that radiated power.

"I, uh, sorry?" Paul's voice came out weak.

Percy winced as he took in the sight of Paul's wrist, "What the hell happened in that hall, Hermes?"

The panic that was in the god's voice lifted away as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck in a rather human way. "Uh, yeah, sorry about that, uh Paul was it? Yes, very sorry but I didn't mean to break your wrist, bit of an accident. But Percy I need your help."

Angry, Percy glared at the god, "Honestly? You expect me to help you after you break my stepfather's wrist? Dude, really not cool."

Percy had moved to help Paul into a chair. Paul's wrist was turning an odd shade of black and blue. Paul was in a sort of shock as he looked from his hand to the messenger god.

"Paul, man, you ok?" Percy asked concerned.

A slight nod was all he got. Percy glared accusingly at one of the gods who he probably could actually call a friend.

Hermes bit his lip, "I _am_ sorry. Honestly, that was an accident but Perce, little cousin, I really, really need your help. I swear his hand will be fixed up, only if you help me."

Percy rose from his crouch with a glare. "You manipulative son of a-"

Hermes glared him into silence; it was the glare of a god, an angry one.

"Percy, watch yourself."

Percy nearly scoffed; sometimes he forgot that all gods were asses. Even the ones he liked.

"Fine, but help him then I'll help you."

Hermes shook his head, "Listen first, this gave me an idea."

"Fine," Percy growled, "but at least give him some ice or something to numb the pain."

Hermes snapped his fingers and an icepack appeared on Paul's injured wrist. "Keep that on there and you won't feel pain, take it off it'll hurt. Understand, mortal?"

Paul nodded meekly, "Thanks."

"Ok," Hermes began turning to Percy, "I was bored and well, do remember when I told you about the time I did the thing with Apollo's cows?"

Paul interrupted, "Wait, you actually stole Apollo's cattle as an infant."

Apparently, Paul's love of knowledge made him forget that he was talking to a god who just broke his wrist.

Hermes gave him an impressed look, "Yes, yes I did, one of my better pranks. Almost as great as giving Rick Astley the idea for Rick Rolling…"

Percy rolled his eyes, "On with it, Hermes."

"Ah yes, like I was saying. I like to prank Apollo. And ever since I did the cow thing he's been ok with me pranking him as long as I give him something in return. I have been doing it for, well ever but I think I went a bit too far this time and I can't think of what to give him."

"What did you do Hermes?"

Running a hand though his hair Hermes answered, "I may have switched his hair products with uh, his cow's milk…"

Percy was decidedly unimpressed, "You're an idiot."

Everyone knows how much Apollo loves his hair products. It's like someone stealing Aphrodite's makeup or Poseidon's fishing pole. You just don't do that.

"What's so bad about messing with hair product?" Paul interrupted quietly.

In unison Percy and Hermes turned to the man, matching expressions of disbelief on their faces.

Paul raised his good hand in surrender, "Mortal here."

"Oh, yeah." Percy muttered, "Apollo is very careful with his appearance. He likes to use certain things to keep his hair silky. Everyone on Olympus knows not to go near the stuff."

"He's in a rage, Perce," Hermes said, swinging his arms around. "He wants me dead. I need you to calm him down."

Percy's eyes widened in disbelief, was Hermes out of his mind?

"Seriously? You want me, a demigod, to calm down a pissed off god?"

"Well, yes."

"Uh, no, sorry, Hermes but that is not in my job description."

Hermes looked reasonably terrified, "Please, cousin, I am actually begging you to help me."

Percy glanced down at Paul. He was staring at Hermes, his blue eyes wide and curious. Percy realized Paul was simultaneously terrified and fascinated about the whole "Greek Mythology" thing.

"Let's make a deal. I help you, you help Paul AND you have to give Paul some never discovered book about the gods, for breaking his wrist." Percy said, crossing his arms across his chest.

For a moment Hermes looked annoyed but it cleared away as he realized Percy wasn't going to budge.

"Deal."

Percy nodded, "Ok, so what? Want me to head up to Olympus?"

Hermes shook his head, "No, I have an idea. Call him and ask for his help with Paul's wrist."

"He probably won't come though." Percy pointed out.

Again, Hermes shook his head, "He will. He _likes_ you."

Percy didn't really want to comment on the lecherous grin that popped up on the trickster's face.

Hermes pulled out his caduceus and it changed into a phone.

_Hey, Percy got any rats?_ Hissed George

_Honestly, George we just ate! Hello, dear, how are you?_ Martha retaliated.

"Hey guys, I'm good. Catch any good rats lately?"

"Did those snakes just talk?" Paul asked faintly.

Percy nodded, "That's George and Martha. Martha, George this is my stepfather, Paul Blofish."

The two hissed out laughs. George said, _Blowfish? Hehe, your mom's got some sense of humor._

_It's like she planned it_, Martha hissed.

"Ok, enough out of you two send Percy Apollo's number." Hermes butted in with a frown.

_Jeez, fine_, said George.

Percy pulled out his phone and noticed it was already dialing, "What the Hades?!"

Hermes made a hurry gesture with his hands.

Percy put the phone to his ear with a terrified expression. He had no idea what to say. He still had to kill Hermes for the prank he played on him last time! He was never forgiving the god for sending him to Zeus's regular haunt.

The phone rang for a few seconds until a squeaky, terrified sounding voice picked up.

"H-hello this Apollo's p-phone, Aba speaking."

Percy could hear in the background shrill angry screams. He and Hermes traded wide eyed looks. Percy mouthed to him, "Who is she?"

"Aba is a naiad." He mouthed back with a shrug.

"Uh, yeah is Apollo there?"

A crash sounded and Aba said, "L-lord Apollo is c-currently busy. May I take a message?"

"Actually," Percy hesitated, Hermes nodded him on, "actually could you try and tell him it's Percy Jackson?"

The silence from the naiad on the other line worried Percy but her voice continued, much colder and highly unpleasant. "I suppose, son of _Poseidon_."

She said the word Poseidon as if it were a curse. Percy looked to Hermes and mouthed, "What did I do?"

Hermes shook his head and mouthed back, "Old lover of your father."

Rolling his eyes Percy spoke out loud, "Thanks."

It was slightly sarcastic; he directed it towards both his father and the Naiad. Why couldn't his old man just keep it in his pants once in awhile?

He could hear her say something over the yells and all of it seized. Percy was shocked when he heard, "Why didn't you say!? Give me the phone!"

There was a thud making Hermes snort. Percy gave him a questioning look. The god shook his head, "I think he tripped."

Percy tried his best not to laugh, it wasn't easy.

"H-hello?" Apollo asked breathlessly. Which Percy didn't understand at all, how could gods get breathless? Hermes was the same earlier. Percy succumbed to just shaking his head. He didn't need to analyze the gods.

"Hey, Apollo." Percy said, faux- cheerfully. He honestly liked Apollo, really he did, but he was tired of helping Hermes get out of trouble or avoid public embarrassment.

"Percy!" Percy felt bad especially when he heard the genuine happiness in Apollo's voice. "What's up?"

Percy threw Hermes an angry glare, "I was wondering if you could help me out with something."

Hermes grimaced as the silence on the other end became deafening.

"What do you need?" Apollo asked quietly.

"Hermes is a dick." Percy said bluntly.

Hermes gaped at him; Paul made a weird screechy noise as Percy smiled happily. He loved it when something like this happened. He loved catching Hermes off guard.

Apollo let out a growl, "Tell me about it. What did the little brat do now?"

"Me and my stepdad were walking back to my parents apartment when all of sudden these monsters jumped us. I handled them but one of them got the jump on me and got Paul. He's got a broken wrist. I couldn't take him to ER because it was sort of odd that I was totally fine. I didn't want to be arrested for elder abuse." Percy frowned apologetically at a glaring Paul. "Anyways, I call Hermes and He tells me he can't help me because he has a date! So we argue and he sends some icepack that barely helps. I'm so done with him."

Percy smirked as Hermes face went red and Paul blanched in memory of his numb, broken wrist. All in all, his little story wasn't half bad. He managed to get some good digs in while still staying on Apollo's side.

"What?! Seriously?" Apollo nearly screamed, "Its one thing to turn someone's hair into a mess but to actually refuse to help a friend?"

"He's a regular old douche in his old age."

Hermes glared at Percy and mouthed, "I'm going to kill you."

"No you won't." Percy mouthed back, a cheeky smile lighting up his face.

"If you want to know where he's at, I can't tell you I'm looking for him myself."Apollo growled in Percy's ear.

Percy bit his lip and spoke in a rush, "No, no, I was wondering if you could maybe, come and heal him. I mean your god of healing and all that. I know you'd do a great job. I of course trust you not to hurt him."

Hermes, seemingly forgetting what Percy just said about him, gave him a grin and thumbs up.

"Oh, well thank you," Percy could just picture the amount of preening going on. "I _am_ pretty great."

"Yes, yes you are. So what do you think? Can you spare a few?"

"Of course." Apollo replied immediately.

"Great! I really appreciate this, man." Percy said a small smile on his face. Even though this was huge problem created by a trickster, he found it nice that Apollo was so willing to help him out.

Apollo gave a chuckle, "You deserve it. You've helped me a hundred times before. Besides we're both part of the "Apollo is awesome and Hermes sucks" fan club, am I right?"

"Of course."

"Well, then good," said Apollo, "Warn your stepdad that a god's going to be popping in, oh in about 15 minutes."

"Will do." Percy replied. "Thanks again, see you in a few minutes."

With that Percy ended the call and turned to glare at Hermes, "You better start running."

Hermes nodded, "Good idea."

"Try not to get in anymore trouble, Hermes." Percy suggested warily.

Hermes grinned at him, "We'll see, little cousin. I'm off, thanks again."

The god vanished and Percy turned to his stepdad.

"You feeling alright?"

Paul nodded a bit dazed, "This is turning out to be a strange day."

"Hm, I suppose." Percy said sitting next to Paul.

"Uh, you don't think this is strange?" Paul asked incredulously.

"Nah," said Percy shaking his head. "The gods do stuff like this all the time. Hermes is always bringing me in on pranks. It's better than at least being the person being pranked."

Paul hesitated for a split second before saying, "Doesn't it bother you?"

"Does what bother me?"

"You know," Paul made a gesture with his good hand, "being used, I guess."

Percy considered this. He had accepted as a teenager that he was always going to be the son of a god. He had also accepted that he was a hero. And you can't be a hero without being involved with the gods. Especially when you're Percy Jackson. It hurt sometimes, it was difficult but most of the time he ignored it and went with the flow of things. He was a walking contradiction, he knew.

"Sometimes," Percy said finally, "But most of the time I ignore it. I've knowingly been the son of a god since I was twelve. I've had time to adjust to this life. And don't forget, I'm for some reason the exception to the way gods treat their kids and mortals. Most kids barely see their godly parent. I see most of them."

"Isn't that a lot of pressure though on you?"

Percy shrugged, "I guess, I feel guilty mostly. Some kids I think get jealous that I've met their parents and they haven't. I don't blame them; I'd be pretty annoyed too. But I mostly do work for them. I have been known to hang out with Hermes though, so…"

The room quieted as Percy trailed off, he knew Paul didn't understand. Heck Percy barely understood. His life was messed up.

The entire room began to brighten and Paul let out a noise of shock.

"Close your eyes, Paul." Percy instructed easily as he shut his own. "I tend to forget that being dramatic runs in the family."

"Oh well, that's not very nice."

Percy opened his eyes and his ongoing smile faltered as he took in Apollo's hair.

Apollo's hair was usually a warm blonde color that had the casually messy style going on. Today…Not so much. His hair was an off white color, more like a really, _really_ light yellow. It actually looked like he stuck his head in the sun. And then stuck it in the washer with bleach and then hug it out to dry.

Percy winced sympathetically, as he stood, "Dude, I'd kill Hermes. Paul you're good to open up your eyes."

Apollo cringed as his hand went to the top of his head, "Tell me about it. I look like an idiot; I hope Artemis doesn't see me."

"You'll never hear the end of it."

"Yeah, I got that."

Paul cleared his throat and the two men looked to pale figure standing.

Percy smiled and patted Paul on the shoulder, "Apollo, this is my stepdad Paul. Paul, Apollo."

"Hello," Paul said nervously, sticking out his good hand, "It's nice to meet you."

Apollo gave him a sunny smile, "Nice to meet you, too. I'm sorry my brother is an idiot."

"Aren't they all?" Paul said ruefully.

Percy shuddered as he remembered the time he met Paul's brothers. They were pretty rude to Percy and his mom. Percy showed them when he flooded their basement. Percy was no Poseidon dooming men to the sea for years but sometimes a damaged vintage arcade game was punishment enough.

Apollo laughed, "You have no idea what a family dinner is like until you've been forced to one of Hera's. I think my siblings are much worse than yours."

Percy nodded, "I can second this."

"You've been to a…" Paul trailed off shocked.

"Yeah, I sat in between Hermes and Annabeth. They hate each other, they fought the entire time." Percy cringed, remembering the night.

"Oh, c'mon," Apollo laughed sitting on the recliner lazily, "It wasn't that bad. No one got disintegrated."

Percy gave the god a glare, "Dude, me and Artemis had to belly crawl out of there just to get to safety. Hermes and Annabeth went way too far with the flicking of the peas."

Apollo's eyes widened in recognition, "So that's where you two went!"

"Yep."

"Wait a second!" Paul broke in; he was the only one standing making it awkward. "I thought Artemis –your twin sister- hated men."

Apollo and Percy nodded, "She does.

"Then why…."

Percy took pity on him, "She likes me, Annabeth and Artemis went missing when I was thirteen, and I went on a quest to save them. Blah, blah, blah I proved to be a worthy man. It's a very long story, I'll tell you sometime."

Paul nodded and sat down heavily, "Alright."

"That's the spirit!" Apollo said as he leaned forward, "Here let me see the wrist. Oh, ouch looks painful."

Percy rolled his eyes, "I guess it does."

Apollo carefully let go of Paul's injured wrist and dug around in his pockets for a moment before coming out with some pain medicine.

"I'm not sure if my powers will completely make the pain go away so here are some super duper Olympian style drugs. I know your mortal so only take like two unless you want to die."

Hesitantly, Paul took the bottle, "Erm, thanks."

"Not a problem, now I'm going to knock you out." Before Paul could even blink, Apollo had snapped his fingers and Paul was out like a light. "Ah, that's better, is he always so shocked about this god stuff?"

Percy shrugged, "Honestly, he really hasn't been too involved with it. He helped out in the fight with Kronos but he couldn't even see through the mist. I only lived with my mom for like two more years after the war with Gaea before moving with Annabeth. Plus I spent summers at camp. He didn't really understand it all I guess."

Apollo nodded and leaned over Paul's unconscious form. He laid a hand on the broken wrist and it was surrounded by a golden light. Percy was forced to look away as it got brighter.

Finally the brightness stopped and Apollo turned to Percy with a smile, "Good as new, it'll be sore seeing as it was inflicted by a god."

Percy stood up and stuck out his hand, "I really appreciate this Apollo, honestly, I do."

"It was nothing," Apollo said shaking Percy's hand, he let his hand linger for a moment before letting go, "You know if you need anything just give me a shout."

Suddenly a magnificent, evil idea popped into Percy's head.

"Hey, Apollo?"

Apollo looked at him curiously, "Yeah?"

"I think I get why Hermes did this." Percy was going to be killed, oh well; hopefully his dad and Annabeth would avenge his death. "I think he misses you."

Apollo looked surprised, "What are you talking about?"

"I think he misses spending quality time with his brother and friend. It's a big ole cry for attention."

Apollo considered this. He crossed his arms over his chest and stuck out his lower lip. Percy had learned from Artemis (who right now was his favorite godly relative, the rest were annoying him) that this was Apollo's thinking pose.

"Ya know," He finally said, "I think your right. Hermes must have missed me! He wants more Apollo and Hermes quality time! Percy you're a genius."

An evil grin lit up on Percy's face, "Thank you, and hold on a sec."

Percy ran out of the room. He returned with a blue ball cap in his hands. It was a stupid old hat of his that he'd gotten a few years ago, it wasn't much but it would have to do.

"Here," Percy handed him the hat, with a grin, "You can have this. It's nothing fancy, just an old Yankees cap but it should hide your dilemma."

Apollo looked at the hat for a moment, his eyes not meeting Percy's. "Thanks, Percy."

Percy laughed, "Not a problem. I hate bad hair days."

"Uh, yeah." Apollo mumbled, looking up. Percy's jaw nearly dropped, Apollo was _blushing_.

"I should go, I'll have father summon him. I appreciate this, Perce!"

And then he was gone. Percy stared at the empty spot, what was that about?

Percy laughed to himself after a moment of confusion, "Suck it, Hermes."

* * *

It was just after dinner that evening when there was a bang at the door.

Sighing Percy waved his mom and Paul down as they went to get up, "I'll get it, and you guys can start the movie."

Percy went to the door nervously. He had inkling that it could be a god and it wasn't someone he wanted to see.

Gathering up his courage he opened the door.

Percy barely reacted to the glare that met his eyes, "Hey Hermes, long time no see."

"'Hey Hermes" that's all you have say to me Percy!" He shrieked as he barged past Percy into the living room. Percy followed at a leisurely pace.

"I cannot believe you made me spend eight hours listening Apollo talk and ramble and write love sonnets! I will ne-"He stopped suddenly and caught sight of Percy's mom. "Oh, hello, Sally."

Sally smiled at the god (she had no idea what happened this morning, all she knew was that Paul seemed terrified of the god), "Hello, Hermes. Is everything alright?"

Hermes nodded, "Just a bit of a misunderstanding."

"Oh, good." She murmured, "Would you like to watch this movie with us it's a scary one?"

Hermes cocked his head, "I don't know…I'm pretty busy."

"Oh, come on, a break won't hurt you!"

"Alright" The god said reluctantly.

Percy gaped from the doorway. Did his mom just calm down and god and then ask him to watch a movie with them?

"Come on Percy," she called. "Turn out the lights."

He shook his head in amazement. His mother was something else.

He turned the lights out, as his mom hit play. Percy sat down next to Hermes as the movie began.

"We're even now so watch your step, little cousin." Hermes muttered.

Percy gulped as a girl screamed loudly on screen. He had a feeling that would be him next week.


	7. Artemis

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy, Star Trek Into Darkness, Merlin or ANY OF MY FEELS BECAUSE TUMBLR AND ALL MY FANDOMS OWN THEM.**

**Author's note: Wow this is really late. I am really, really sorry. I've been so busy with school and stuff. I did get Distinguished Honors though, so I'm happy. I'll be updating regularly again! The Lamia actually is a myth I wanted you use because 1) I just rewatched that episode of Merlin (OH MY GOD IT'S ENDING) and 2) I just recently learned that this was a Greek Myth. So yeah, please review and all. I'm so sorry for the lateness of this.**

* * *

_Faster, run faster_, Percy chanted to himself.

The air was warm on his face as he ran. He had to keep going, he couldn't stop. His heart skipped a beat as the sound of a scream approached. Closer and closer it sounded.

Percy chanced a look back. His date turned crazy flesh and blood devouring monster was gaining on him. Her pretty features had turned ghastly, her sweet disposition turned murderous and well, she ended up as a monster.

Clutching his shoulder Percy winced. It was bleeding profusely. Everything was beginning to blur. And it wasn't just because he was running fast. The entire world was spinning, his vision becoming strained. Darkness edged its way into his vision.

She had actually taken a bite out of him. _She had taken a bite out of him._ That was not normal.

The best part of all though, was that it happened when he'd just about to uh,_ take the plunge. _They were unclothed and everything, then she takes a bite out of his shoulder, whispering, "You will make an excellent meal, _brother_."

Yeah, _brother_. Apparently it was another spawn of his father's. Seriously, Percy was very close to disowning himself. Was every creepy-crawly his sibling? He was going to have a very serious talk with his father and then do some flipping research, because if he wanted a date in the next century he better make sure he wasn't dating his sister.

Honestly, it had started out as a lovely evening. His stepdad (they were going to have words) set him up on a date with a friend's friend. When they met Percy almost fainted. She was tall with pale skin, blonde hair and bright blue eyes. They had dinner, drinks, heck they even went to the movies. She then invited him back to her place. A place, which now that Percy knows, that is secluded, foreboding and highly suspicious.

Of course Percy wasn't exactly thinking with his mind, he was thinking with somewhere a bit south.

It was a bit fuzzy from there. Percy could remember her inviting him into the house, them heading upstairs, other things, and then her revealing they were related and she was going to eat him. He had managed to get his pants before hightailing it out of there, the viscous thing coming after him.

This incident Percy knew was going to be at least third on the Top Ten Worst Romantic Experiences of Percy Jackson's life. This will end up knocking the fish that fell in love with him off the list and bump the time Athena walked in on him and Annabeth. Poor Percy was forced to hide out at his dad's for weeks after that.

Percy kept running despite his utter annoyance at the world. The monster wasn't far behind him. But with his right shoulder being effectively gouged, there was no say in how long he could keep going. No springs, creeks or rivers were near. He couldn't even power up or heal himself.

Suddenly a sharp pain hit Percy's left shoulder. He dropped to the ground, his vision going black. His mind, blank.

* * *

"Hey, hey, Kelp Face. Wake up, Fish Breath. Wakey, Wakey, Prince of Seaweed. Earth to Nemo. Come on, Sebastian."

A sharp volt of electricity went straight to Percy's heart. Causing Percy to basically jump out of his skin and the cot he was laying on. He fell conveniently on the one and only Thalia Grace.

"Hey! Get off me!" A shrill, muffled grumble came from somewhere just beneath Percy. "Get off me, Fish stick!"

Percy looked around quickly; he was in a large tent. Like Harry Potter large tent. The thing was like a bedroom. He gathered it was a sort of on the run med bay tent. The numerous cots and first aid kits stood out.

His shoulder was aching. Both shoulders, actually. A sharp throb bounced around in him as he flopped back onto the cot.

"Sorry," He muttered, hoarsely. "What in the name of Hades happened?"

Thalia sighed and stood up, "'Nice to see you, cuz. Thanks for saving my life, Thalia, you're amazing.' Geez, calm down."

"Well, the last thing I remember is this girl turning into a freaking creepy as demon thing and trying to eat me!"

Thalia considered this while moving to sit down on the side of Percy's cot. "Touché, Perce. We were hunting this monster that's trying to break a dam nearby when we heard the shrieks of a man baby. We decided to see what it was. When we arrived, high up in the trees mind you, we saw you running from the Lamia. I decided in an act of good will for my favorite cousin, I'd help you out. So, I tried shooting at her but I missed repeatedly. You kept getting my way. So, Phoebe came up with a solution…."

Percy watched her through narrowed eyes. Thalia's voice had trailed off, her eyes not meeting his own.

"And?" Percy pushed, not liking where the story was going.

Thalia winced, "Well, she shot you."

"…"

"…"

"SHE SHOT ME!" Percy yelled, his face turning red.

"Yes. Quiet down. Artemis is near ready to murder you as is. I kind of like you so don't let that happen."

Percy ran a shaky hand through his hair." Why in the world is she angry with me?"

Thalia shrugged, "I don't think she's too happy with what you were going to do if the Lamia hadn't turned out to be a man killing sister of yours."

"Uh," Percy flushed red, his anger momentarily forgotten. "What?"

"I may be a maiden, but I'm not an idiot, Flounder."

"I didn't say you were."

"It was implied."

"…Finish the dam story."

Thalia cracked a grin, "I don't know, don't you want a dam glass of water?"

The two snickered. Inside jokes were always fun. No really, you should be at their family dinners. It's like lollapalooza Olympian's Edition.

"You have no idea how hard I laughed when Artemis told us we were going to be near a dam. I scared half of the new recruits!" Thalia chuckled.

"I bet you did."

Thalia and Percy smiled at each other. Percy had to admit it was nice seeing her. As much as they fought and annoyed each other, they got along wonderfully. He missed seeing her.

"Look, it wasn't like I was taking advantage of the situation." Said Percy, sobering. "She came on to me. I was just going along with it. She was a pretty girl who liked me. I didn't know she was a monster sister of mine."

Thalia sighed, "I get it Percy but still, either way you were about to do something Artemis really doesn't approve of. And I mean it probably doesn't help she really li-,"

"Thalia." A girl's voice sounded from the entrance of the tent.

The two cousins looked up. Artemis stood there, proud and tall. Her silver eyes stormy and her voice like a whip.

Thalia rose from her seat and kneeled, "My lady?"

"Go attend to Scarlett. The Lamia attacked her."

Thalia swallowed thickly, her eyes darting to Percy. Percy could tell she was worried about his safety but didn't want to go against her patroness. Giving a slight, almost imperceptible nod, Percy signaled that she should leave. Thalia did just that, even though her steps were slow.

Percy's eyes followed the hunter as she left. He waited until she was gone to turn to the angry goddess in front of him.

"Lady Artemis," said Percy, respectfully. "Thank you, you and your hunters saved me. I'm in your debt."

Percy nearly cringed at how formal he sounded. It was like he was in some movie placed in the 1800s. But Percy was being unusually cautious. He didn't want to anger her anymore than what she was. He had always been in Artemis' good graces; he'd like to stay that way.

"Indeed, you are." She spat through clenched teeth.

Percy cringed, she was really angry.

"My lady, I-I apologize if I've o-offended y-," he stuttered, trying to find away to appeal to the goddess.

She held up a hand, her expression thunderous. Percy immediately shut his mouth. You didn't keep talking when an angry goddess says stop.

"I will not tolerate any half-baked apology from someone who does not fully mean it. I am highly disappointed in you Perseus. I truly believed you were different. Once Thalia is done with Scarlett I will have her attend to you. Then she can go with you back to camp, she will be recruiting young women to join my hunters." She moved to leave but Percy, in a fit of what most certainly was insanity, and grabbed her wrist.

The tent crackled with the goddess' anger.

"Unhand me, son of Poseidon." Said Artemis, her voice deathly quiet.

Percy quickly let go, "I'm sorry, please. I truly am. I've just…I haven't been great lately. And I'd never do that if I was in my right mind. Lady Artemis you know me, I'm not some lecherous creep. I thought the girl liked me. I liked her, she was funny, and she laughed at my jokes. I don't know what I was expecting but it sure wasn't her turning into a monster relative."

Artemis looked down at him, silver eyes gleaming dangerously. She didn't look happy but she looked a little less angry, to his relief.

"I have known many men, son of Poseidon. Each made the same excuse, why should I believe that you are truly sorry?"

"Because," said Percy, "I don't act like my father or uncles. I don't usually sleep around. I just got out of a ten year relationship with a woman_. Ten years_. In another life I would have happily spent a hundred years with her. I am sorry for offending you but I'm not sorry for living my life."

Percy sort of wanted to take that back when he saw the blankness of Artemis' face. But it was the truth. If he was to be a god, he wasn't going to walk on eggshells. And he was going to live life to the fullest while he had time. Because now he truly believed he would say yes to the offer.

"I am pleased you have stopped lying, Perseus." Said the huntress, a smile curling on her lips.

Percy gaped at her. She was having him on?

"Don't look at me like that. You need to learn to tell the truth, boy. I knew you were lying and I wanted to see what sort of god you would be. I am not stupid or naïve, nor am I inclined to care about what you do in your own free time. I was merely curious to see if you would be like my brother or calmer like Hephaestus. As long as I know you still are the man who helped me all those years ago then I will be satisfied spending the rest of eternity with you."

"Seriously!?" Percy shrieked. He could not believe her. She really just did that. She just tested him.

Artemis smirked, "Yes, I am serious. What, Jackson? Do you honestly believe I'd kill you for looking for a girlfriend? I am not my brother. I'm pleased you were not hurt. I will see you at the Solstice."

Percy's eyes followed her as she left the tent. He was in a literal state of shock. He didn't move a muscle as Thalia entered. She looked positively befuddled.

"Hey, do you know why Artemis is snickering?"

"Artemis is a troll." Percy managed to splutter.

Thalia narrowed her eyes, "Watch it."

Percy looked at her vaguely confused, "Huh?"

"You will not talk about my lady that way, Percy!"

"What? No, Thalia, it's an old internet term. Gods, sometimes I forget you lived in a tree then went off to live in the wilderness."

Thalia's pale cheeks darkened, "Oh, shut up. Let's go."

"Where?"

Rolling her eyes, Thalia pushed back the entrance of the tent, "To Oz. Where do you think?"

"I'm weak! And sickly!" He protested, sitting up.

"So? I've seen hunters tougher than you."

"I hate you."

"I hate you too,_ my lord_."

Percy glanced up, Thalia was glaring at him. Her arms crossed over chest and her hands sparking, scared Percy more than it should.

"What?"

"Who? When? Where? Why? Are you stupid? Seriously, how could you not tell me about this whole god offer ship thing?!"

"Sorry? I thought it was a secret but apparently everyone knows."

"So?" She asked. "What're you going to say?"

"Stop with all the questions," Percy groaned, leaving the tent. "I want to find a river or stream and just go home."

"Ugh, fine. It's that way." Thalia pointed to her left, "Come on."

They walked a bit before stopping in front of river. It wasn't very deep but enough so that Percy could fix himself up.

"I'm thinking to accept." Percy muttered, sticking his head underwater and back out.

Thalia was quiet. Percy turned to look at her. She was biting her lip, a queer expression on her face, like she didn't know whether to smile or cry.

Percy stood up, concerned. "Hey, are you alright?"

Thalia looked to her feet, "Y-yeah, I'm good."

"Are you mad? I mean, I thought you'd like some company in the 22nd century."

She laughed and did something unexpected then: She hugged him.

Carefully, he hugged back, wondering what in the world brought this on.

She pulled away, grinning.

"It'll be nice to not be alone."

"You would have had Nico." Percy pointed out, sitting down in the river. He let tendrils of water snake it's way to his shoulder.

Thalia snorted, "Death Breath? Yeah, I heard, he called for advice but really, Perce? He's really not a ball of sunshine."

"True, he's no Apollo."

"Ha-Ha."

Percy shrugged, "Never said I was a comedian."

"But really, Percy. I hope you say, yes."

"I'm really considering it. Like 70% of me is yes but that other part is still hesitant. I'll miss my mom and Annabeth."

Thalia looked away, "I don't know. I'm not sure of I would have become a hunter if I knew Jason was still around. But I do know that I feel like I'm doing more, I'm apart of something. Maybe being in that prestigious godly club will help. Just don't let it get top your head, Clownfish."

Percy snorted and stood, "You are really in need of some new nicknames. You're becoming unoriginal."

"Oh, be quiet." She muttered, standing up.

"I should go." He said stretching, his shoulder gave a slight twinge but that was all.

"Yeah, it was nice seeing you, Percy."

"You too, Thals. Thank Phoebe for shooting me please."

She laughed, "Will do."

"I'll see you at the Solstice Party?"

"Definitely."

"Alright, have fun killing monsters."

"Have fun training brats."

"Will do, will do."


	8. Apollo

**Disclaimer: I am not Kira. Er- wait, uh, I don't own Percy Jackson, etc.**

**Authors: Happy New Year and all that. Sorry this is late. Holidays caught up to me. Merlin broke my entire soul. Skyrim overtook my mind for two weeks. So, yeah busy with all that and the dozen or so Doctor Who books I got for xmas. I hope everyone who celebrated had a nice holiday! Next time we go to the OLYMPIANS FAMILY DINNER! Poor Percy he is just a ball full of angst. Any questions, pm me or ask me on tumblr (runningwiththetardis).**

* * *

"Percy, I'm sorry but Hera is demanding you come."

Percy glared at his father. Poseidon simply stared back at him patiently. He had shown up twenty minutes ago while poor Percy was walking out of the shower. After ten minutes of shrill screams about privacy and adulthood, Poseidon got to work on convincing Percy he had to come to the Olympian's monthly family dinner.

As from Percy's "I'm going to destroy everything you love" glare, it was discernible that he didn't want to go.

"I'm busy, dad. I promised a son of Nike that I would help him with his sword fighting and I also told one of Hermes' kid's I'd help them with canoeing. I really can't make it. These kids, your kids, the children of the gods, are my first priority. Not some ridiculous dinner that usually ends in fighting. What am I saying? Usually, how about every time! Last month Hermes and I had to throw a chicken leg at Ares to distract him from biting off Apollo's arm!"

Poseidon sighed, running a weathered hand through his hair. "Percy, as much as I agree with you, it won't help to anger my sister. As annoying as she is, she can inflict a large amount of suffering. I believe we both can speak from experience."

Thinking about the cows Annabeth is still haunted by made Percy grimace. She still couldn't visit any farms without them trying to eat her. And going to the zoo was out of the question. The Peacocks try to devour her eyes.

He wasn't all too fond of the idea of birds pecking out his eyes.

Sighing, Percy pulled on a green shirt. Couldn't have Poseidon waited until he had more than a towel on to stop by? He really wished his dad would get lost. And by 'get lost' he means 'get trapped in the desert with no water and no godly powers and have camels trying to eat you'.

"I will not get lost." Poseidon said, offended. "Or loose my powers in the middle of desert! Camels like me!"

"Don't read my mind," Percy snapped.

Poseidon opened his mouth to retort when a knock sounded from outside.

"Come in!"

Dionysus entered wearing an ugly purple and black tiger print shirt. His pants were a very loud orange color and his hair looked like birds nested in it. He held a Diet Coke in his left hand and car keys in his right.

"Hello, Uncle. I thought I heard your surly tones."

"Dude, what _are_ you wearing?" Percy asked, speaking before is father could open his mouth.

Dionysus smiled cheerfully.

Percy actually gave a shout and jumped behind his dad, using him as a huma-… godly shield. Poseidon too looked rather weary. The thing is Dionysus never smiled in a happy way. More like in a sardonic, sarcastic and/or sullen way. Never actually friendly or cheerful (Olympus forbid!). When he did, on the few very rare (like once a century rare) occasions, it was after he drank or turned a child into a dolphin.

"Well, little cousin, Hera _despises_ any sort of outfit that offends her in anyway. I'm hoping these will, what do you think?"

Percy stood taller, peeking over Poseidon's shoulder. Percy noticed his dad smelt funny, a bit like fish. He really should take a shower.

"Percy!" Poseidon shouted turning around. "I do not smell like fish!"

"DON'T READ MY MIND!" Percy yelled at the same time Dionysus said, "You kind of do."

The sea god glared down at Percy. The man in return glared back.

Dionysus glanced between the two, "Well, well it looks like somebody isn't daddy's favorite anymore."

Poseidon and Percy turned their glares onto the unaffected god. He simply shrugged and twiddled the keys with his fingers.

Clenching his jaw, Percy stormed into the bathroom. He wasn't about to talk if he didn't have pants on.

The bathroom was tiny-ish, they were after all at a camp. A godly one, albeit, but still. The white walls and white tiles gave the room a very sterile feeling. It always freaked Percy out, to be honest. He missed his living in Cabin Three.

Sighing, Percy stared into the mirror. He didn't look bad but he didn't look great either. Fighting with Poseidon put a toll on him. Even silly squabbles made him feel sick. The fact that Poseidon could just change his mind about him and turn him into seaweed never really did leave his mind. He guessed that being abandoned by your dad as a child and as a teenager really screwed you up.

The two had been fighting about every little thing since Poseidon came to Percy about the whole becoming a god thing. Poseidon was fishing for answer and Percy wouldn't allow himself be reeled in. He wanted to be positive in his decision before telling his father. Poseidon didn't understand this for some reason. He believed Percy was just being a difficult son. Obviously, Poseidon preferred the son he had before Tarturas, the one that did every little thing daddy said.

Sometimes, Percy wonders if Luke had the right idea. Not in the sense that he had to destroy the world and let Percy's Tyranical Grandfather free, but in the sense that demigods shouldn't have to follow people who don't give two winks about them.

Percy shook his head. That was all nonsense. He was tired and stressed. He knew that the gods (in their own odd way) cared for their children. Even the ones that left their sons in a pit to rot and get eaten by enemies cared.

He turned away from the mirror, because no matter how pretty he was, he was starting to feel uncomfortable without bottoms.

Throwing on his shorts, Percy thought about this stupid dinner party. Hera usually had at least one every two months or so, she had found it to be prudent to invite one of her _favorite_ demigods to the parties. Why? Because she was an evil harpy and knew how much Percy despised them.

Percy sat down on the closed lid of the toilet seat. He really didn't want to go out there. His dad was being a jerkass and his cousin was acting weird. (_Smiling! Honestly.)_ He was going to go to that stupid dinner, just so he didn't receive any goddess like revenge for ditching.

The white walls were making Percy feel worse. The cold feeling he got from them amplified as Poseidon banged on the door. "Percy! Hurry up!"

Rubbing a weary hand over his face, Percy called, "Hold on! I need a few."

Percy could hear the grumbling coming from the other room. He was getting real tired of his dad's shit. _Real_ tired.

Looking up towards the heavens he muttered, "Someone please help me."

It wasn't a prayer or an offering. It was simply a broken plea from a tired guy about to walk into what he imagined his ultimate nightmare. He didn't expect a reply or for a guy to randomly appear his bath tub.

Percy couldn't even spit a sound out he was so shocked. Apollo just appeared in his bathtub.

_In his bathtub._

"Hey Perce!" Apollo said, cheerfully way to cheerfully. He stepped out of the tub and came to lean on the sink; next to where Percy sat gaping. "You called dude?"

"Uh," Percy managed to say but a loud, "PERSEUS Jackson! HURRY UP!" sounded form beyond the door.

Apollo looked towards the shout with raised eyebrows and a smirk. Pushing up his sunglasses, he put a slender finger to his lips. Percy took that as to not tell his dad Apollo was in his bathroom. Now, that would be an awkward conversation. His dad was already weary of Apollo and Percy's friendship. Percy wasn't really sure why, Apollo was one of the nicest of the gods.

"HOLY GODS! I'M DOING MY HAIR!" Percy shouted back, his eyes locked on Apollo's smirk.

Poseidon growled, "YOU SPEND MORE TIME ON YOUR HAIR THAN YOUR MOTHER EVER DID! Hurry UP!"

"OH MY GODS! DAD I AM TWENTY-SIX YEARS OLD! MAYBE YOU SHOULD HAVE DONE THE PARENITNG THING A DECADE OR TWO AGO."

Dead silence rang through the two rooms. Percy winced, he didn't mean for that to come out so harsh. He didn't want to upset his dad. Even though he was mad at him, Percy didn't want to emotionally hurt him.

Apollo met Percy's eyes sympathetically and gave a shrug. There was really nothing Percy could say to take that dig back. Ten years ago, Percy was trapped in Tartarus. Ten years ago, he screamed for his father to save him. It didn't work out like that. Percy was saved by his friends, a part of him still resented his father and the other part hated himself for thinking he was any different than the others.

"Dad, I'll meet you there." Percy said, softly. "Is that alright?"

"Of course." Said the sea god. His voice sounded brittle, making his son cringe.

Percy and Apollo stayed quiet, the silence from the other side seemed to indicate both Dionysus and Poseidon left. Percy quickly moved to the window. He spotted Dionysus walking to a silver, very expensive looking car. His godly cousin was going to arrive as late as possible and driving would certainly guaranty this. His father no doubt simply zapped up to Olympus.

Sighing, Percy turned back to Apollo. The god was smiling at him. Percy liked that about Apollo he always seemed to be happy and nice. Some gods were downright mean and grumpy. (coughcoughAthenacoughcough) Not Apollo though. He was always cool with hanging out his dopey demigod cousin and Percy didn't have a clue why.

"Trouble with your dad?" Apollo asked. Percy could tell he wasn't trying to be nosey or invasive. It was simple courtesy, an offer, whether or not Percy wanted to talk about. Apollo was giving him the lovely option of ignoring it or the unsettling notion to actually talk about it.

Percy shrugged, "Nothin' new."

"Hmm," Apollo grunted, standing up straight. "Been there done that. What do you say we head out of here? We can get in my lovely chariot and I'll set the sun and then we can be off to have as much fun as we would if we were having sex with a shark."

Percy laughed, "What are we going to drive off into the sunset together?"

To Percy's surprise Apollo blushed.

"No!"

Chuckling, Percy clapped him on the shoulder. "Chill out, I was just kidding. Come on, I'll tell you about the time a shark really did come on to me."

"Whoa, seriously?"

"Totally!"


	9. Aphrodite

**Disclaimer: Don't own Percy Jackson or anything else except my seasons 1 and 2 of Community.**

**Author's Note: I got the flu, I hate my life, no really. I swear….Sorry about the lateness. So, yeah new tumblr name if you want to find me joanwatsoninthetardis and well any questions just er ask. Please review; tell me what you think of the gods I introduced. And at the end this is the song can be found here: watch?v=zH46SmVv8SU&list=WL44BFB0B82F36922D**

* * *

"…And I was like, "No Tony keep your fins to yourself"."

Apollo laughed loudly as he and Percy walked up the steps to the dining hall. Apollo could barely stand he was laughing so hard. His left arm draped over Percy's shoulders was the only thing keeping him standing.

"D-Dude. That is way too funny." He gasped out.

Percy's large grin seemed to get even bigger, "It was an interesting encounter!"

Apollo caught his breath, his grin still wide. "Man, you fish people get up to some freaky things."

"Ok first of all I am not a fish person, I am a demigod. Second of all they prefer to be called mermen. If Triton heard you, you'd be impaled by his trident."

Apollo shrugged, they were almost to the dining area now, the voices and shouts echoed towards them. "Dude's got some anger and daddy issues, not my fault."

Snorting, Percy shoved the other god away.

"What?" Apollo asked, pouting.

"You're talking to a demigod, Apollo. The actual definition of person with daddy issues, I mean have you been to Camp lately?"

Apollo looked to his feet. Percy realized he'd said the wrong thing again. Sometimes it slipped his mind that Apollo basically abandoned his couple dozen children too.

"Er, sorry."

Apollo shrugged, "It's true. We're all pretty bad parents."

"It's not completely you're fault." Percy tried saying, "I mean all those ancient laws and stuff."

This seemed to make the god feel a bit better because he gave a smile.

"Yeah, I guess."

Percy sighed; he really, _really_ disliked his mouth sometimes.

They made it to the top of the long set of steps. The dining area was big and open. It was right near the place where the Olympians held their parties. The building itself was a large rectangular shape and tall pillars lined the front and around the sides. Percy could see several gods sitting around the marble table that graced the center of the open building. Torches lit the room, as the sun set from outside. Hestia and a fire pit sat in against the back wall facing Percy.

Percy had to admit that the place was peaceful in its own way, beautiful in others. But he always preferred the temples and the stories that were carved into its walls. His father's and Hermes being his favorites because he was allowed to go inside anytime he pleased.

"Percy!" a loud voice yelled.

Percy looked up from where he was staring at the hearth. A few gods turned to wave but the others ignored the yell and continued to glare or gab to their partner.

Aphrodite came running to him. She threw her arms around him without pause. Embarrassed he returned the hug, very aware of Ares death glare.

"Hey, Aphrodite."

"Oh, Percy! How are you? I've been so worried!" She mumbled into his shoulder.

Awkwardly, Percy patted her on the shoulder. He pushed her off of him as gently as he could without seeming rude to the goddess.

Tonight, Aphrodite took the form of a young woman around Percy's age. Her skin was pale, her eyes an icy blue and her hair a dark mahogany. All in all Percy had to admit, as always, she was stunning. Then again when wasn't she?

"I'm just fine. Um, you?"

She smiled at him, perfect teeth a blinding white. "You are so sweet. I am perfectly well, but you! You and Annabeth have been separated for a few months now! How do you feel?"

"Uh," Percy looked around the room more than one god was listening in. Including Poseidon, who was very obviously trying to pretend he wasn't listening or ignoring his son. "Just fine. We're both fine. She's got a new guy, he seems cool."

In all honesty Percy couldn't even remember his name, only that he had glasses. He really should call Annabeth and check on how she is.

Aphrodite looked at him knowingly, "I'm sure."

Percy chuckled, "She's happy, that's all that matters."

"Is it?" she asked shrewdly.

Percy averted his eyes. Aphrodite could be surprisingly insightful and sharp on occasions. And sometimes, she managed to take him off guard. It freaked him out though when she dropped the ditz act. It made him feel out of place.

Someone cleared their throat and Percy turned away.

Apollo stood next to Percy, a frown etched into his handsome features. "We should find our seats."

"Yeah," Percy muttered stepping away from Aphrodite.

"Now, now," Aphrodite purred, turning to Apollo, "No need to be jealous."

Apollo's face turned red, he opened his mouth to speak but Percy was already walking away having spotted Thalia and Nico by one of the columns. He had learned years ago to run if a god began to show signs of a hissy fit.

"Percy!" Nico grinned, making Percy shiver slightly. Because when Nico Di Angelo son of Hades smiled a puppy died somewhere. Percy could confirm that Nico di Angelo had Hades' smile.

"Hey, ." Thalia smirked from next to Nico. "Saw Aphrodite groping you, feel ok? Need therapy now?"

"Ha Ha," Percy spat, ruffling Nico's hair (to which he got a "HEY!"). "Real funny, who let you watch SpongeBob? Better yet, when and where do you find the time?"

She shrugged, "Once or twice I caught it on TV. Also the internet's a thing nowadays. Wifi is everywhere."

Percy rolled his eyes, "Whatever. What are you doing here, Nico?"

He got a baleful glare for his trouble of being nice, "My father insisted I come because of the whole immortal lieutenant thing coming up."

"Oh, well it's nice to know I'm not the only guy here who was dragged by their father. I nearly was forced to come in a towel."

Nico pouted, "He threatened to make me help clean up the rivers in the Underworld."

"Oh, well that's…weird." Percy said throwing a look to Thalia who gave a shrug. "Yeah dad and I just fought. I don't think he's talking to me now. Not that I really want to talk with him either but…"

Percy cast a look a Poseidon's back. He was across the room talking to someone. Percy frowned; he had no idea who that was. He was of medium height with dark hair. Percy couldn't make out his face from where he was but there was something familiar about him.

"Hey do you guys know who that is talking to my dad?"

Thalia and Nico both looked at the guy and they both shook their heads in the negative.

"Nope, maybe Daddy's picked out a new protégé." Thalia laughed.

Nico agreed looking eager to not be the buttmonkey for once. "Yeah, everyone knows the gods pick favorites and change their minds every other day. Maybe your day finally ran up!"

Thalia glared at Nico, "Dude that wasn't funny."

"What? You just- hey, wait! Perce, where you going? Percy?"

Percy swallowed and stalked off ignoring their calls and pleas for him to return. He hated when Thalia ran her mouth off. He guessed it was a family trait.

He found himself walking outside to the fountain that was just near the old building. Sitting down he ran a hand through his hair. He was sick and tired of these people. Did he truly want an eternity of them? An eternity filled with family who would drive you nuts?

"Did you know people tend to fall in love seven times before settling down?"

Percy barely reacted to the voice or the warm hand that touched his forehead.

"Are you alright?" Aphrodite asked, concern entering her voice.

Clearing his throat, Percy turned to look at her. "Yeah, I guess."

"Stop saying you're ok. It's obvious you're not." She scolded gently sitting down next to him.

Percy gave her a half smile, "Am I truly that transparent?"

"Only to those who look."

"And you do?"

"Of course, a lot of us care for you."

"My dad's an asshole." Percy said, spinning the conversation around.

Aphrodite raised a delicate brow, "I've thought that once or twice but why now?"

"Well, I'm an asshole too," Percy conceded before telling her about their fight.

She nodded when Percy finished, "Sometimes a parent's love is always the hardest. We try our best yet sometimes it's not enough

"Pardon?"

"You're father loves you dearly Percy. He's not always good at anything that has to do with feelings. I'm sure you can relate. You and your father ignore things, you guys refuse to go head to head and hash things out. You let things build up until it becomes dangerous. Everyone fights with their family, it's inevitable and even if you get along really well, there will always be some tension. It will pass though."

Percy rolled his eyes, "Yeah, true I guess."

She sighed running a hand through her hair, "Honestly, men."

Aphrodite stood and put her hands on her hips, "Look, let me put this into simpler terms, or rather something you would understand. Two storms form and they are soon going head to head, colliding. What happens if they actually get to the point of colliding?"

"A larger one forms and more damage is dealt to the surrounding areas." Percy answered automatically.

She nodded, "Yes, exactly. And the fallout of the storm's damage is everywhere."

Percy though about this for a moment before nodding, "I'm a storm and so is dad?"

"Yes! Thank me."

"Uh, thank you?"

"What?" She looked perplexed but suddenly laughed, "No, er, just a bit of god humor but never mind that. You two will wont be perfectly fine once its all over but you will patch things up and make them better."

"I think that metaphor went away from you there."

"I think I lost it. But either way, you will always be Poseidon's son, no matter what. You two just need to talk…and try not to destroy any countries in the process."

Percy chewed on his lip. He wasn't entirely sure about talking to his father, that would be weird and awkward. He'd have to think about it. But…

"No." Percy said shaking his head, his hands clenching into fists.

"What?" Aphrodite blinked, "'No' what?"

"I refuse to be the one this time to apologize. If he wants to have a relationship with me, then he comes to me. From now on I'm not going to be the perfect son. He can apologize to me."

Aphrodite stared at him, her eyes wide and sad. All of the energy seemed to drain out of her body, a noticeable slump in her posture.

"I can see your heart is made up." She said quietly. "We can talk later. Dinner will be starting soon. Come along you can sit with me and Ares."

"Oh joy."

* * *

It was official. The fates despised him.

Percy shifted uneasily in his seat. He was placed in between Aphrodite and the black haired guy who he had just learned was Triton. Yeah apparently he went all _The Little Mermaid_ and can walk while wearing a necklace or something. Percy didn't ask too many details. All he knew was that Triton didn't have two tails anymore.

His father was on Triton's other side and Ares was on Aphrodite's other side. So really, it was all kinds of uncomfortable.

Voices mingled together as Percy focused on his food. He ignored Triton's smugness and Ares' glare. He tried to ignore his father's laughing and praising of Triton and Aphrodite's giggle as she talked to him but it was impossible.

"Here, Percy," Aphrodite smiled, "try this."

She held a small plate in her hands. Slices of red and green apples were laid decoratively on the plate. Percy took a piece with a halfhearted smile. Aphrodite was trying to cheer him up even though Percy could tell she was upset about his decision.

"It's good." He said to her before going back to his salad. "But I've never been a fan of apples."

He heard Artemis start to snicker. Percy looked up and noticed Aphrodite frowning at him. Artemis, who was across from Percy, spoke up with a roll of her silver eyes.

"Let the man eat without you jamming your love stuff down his throat. He's obviously not listening to you, let him mope in peace." She turned to Percy with her quicksilver smile, "Ignore her, cousin. She is but a fanciful fool. Her belief that apples are still the way to win someone over hasn't change in the last millennia."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "I'm fine but what are you talking about, Artemis?"

Next to him Triton turned towards him. The sneer on his thin lips and hatred in his eyes were things Percy was use to. But the utter malignant glee in his eyes made Percy pause.

Triton and Percy never really got along. Ever since that first fateful meeting so many years ago, the two never could reconcile their differences. Triton's holier-than-thou attitude and general hatred of Poseidon's blatant favoritism of Percy did nothing for the brothers but aggravate more tensions. Poseidon had tried once, just once, to have the two get along. It resulted in a hurricane the nearly destroyed the south coast.

The blue eyes of Triton gleamed as he opened his mouth, "What a surprise Perseus knows nothing of our culture. I truly don't understand why father keeps him around."

"Oh shut up Triton. Go kiss up to dad a little more why don't you?" Percy growled as Poseidon turned to look over at them.

Percy glared at his father. He met the other's eyes and with clear intent Percy thought, _I hate you_.

Not staying around to see his father's reaction, Percy stood and calmly walked out. He ignored the shaking of his hands and tightening of his chest, and walked outside with a distinct purpose of going home.

No one but the people he was talking to even noticed. The gods storming away during dinner was something of norm. Nobody would give you a second glance if you screamed at the top of your lungs and stripped in front of them (Apollo, Winter Solstice 2014).

* * *

It was true that Percy Jackson was a drama queen. This has been a well known fact for many years. All of his friends and family knew this. Due to the fact that his entire family was made up of drama queens, it was a well known fact. But the thing was, Percy tended to go about his hissy fits in one of two ways. The first being, he would moan and groan to either Annabeth or Thalia and they would proceed to inform everyone that Percy was being a big baby. The second maybe way would be ignoring everyone until they realized that Percy was angry/annoyed.

Naturally, Percy favored the first but on the rare occasion he would go into the ignore mode.

It was shaping up to be one of those rare times when Percy ditched his family in favor for quiet (not for long) solitude. As annoyed as Percy was with his dick of a half-brother, he was equally pleased that he got out of a dinner filled with his godly relative's pettiness.

The cool air hit Percy's face as he hurried down the steps that led to his way out of Olympus. It felt nice on his reddened cheeks as he hustled away. He could feel his blood pressure slowly but surely going back to non-destructive levels, which was always a nice gift to the east coast.

Unfortunately, the lower his blood pressure got, the more aware Percy became. He had just told his father he hated him. And of course Percy was already feeling the regret and guilt. He was angry with his father and maybe he hated that his father just didn't feel it prudent enough to talk to him. Rather he would be petty and parade Triton around like a weird trophy. Percy was just fed up with it all.

It was dark now, the stars twinkled merrily all around him. Ghostly figures having lit lanterns down the stairs and around the winding path, gave him a bright path to follow. It was sound of voices becoming dimmer and dimmer as he moved away.

"Let the ass soak in the affections, not like I care." Percy grumbled under his breath. "If Father would like to ever talk he knows where to find me."

"Well, well, who do we have here?" A ringing voice sounded from behind a tree.

Percy's hand went immediately to the pen in his pocket.

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

A huskier voice echoed in with a chuckle, "Relax, it is only us."

The two figures stepped out into the path and Percy relaxed _slightly_.

The two men were of the same height, both tall and handsome. Their faces were identical, sharp, and angular and all around god like. The man on the left had curly black hair and heavy-lidded eyes. While the man on the right's own curls were dark blonde, whose smile lit the dark night.

Percy grit his teeth as heart began to beat rapidly. He hated running into these two. They made him feel utterly irrational (more so that is than usual). They had that effect on most people though.

"Shouldn't you two be at dinner?"

The man on the left moved closer to Percy, making the demigod gulp. "You know why _I_ can't be there but shouldn't you be there as well?"

Percy's eyes narrowed, "I don't think that's any concern of yours, Himeros."

The god of lust and desire chuckled making Percy shiver.

Some gods depending on what they represented sometimes radiated their powers. Like when you were with Ares and the feelings of hate and anger came at you like an attack, this was how being around Himeros made you feel. Except instead of hate and anger you wanted to jump his bones in the middle of Olympus. It didn't matter how he looked, man or woman, you wanted him.

Himeros was not allowed to go to family dinners mostly because it could end up as an incestuous Greek god's orgy (also known as Tuesday on Olympus).

"Oh, Perseus, did you not just ask what we were doing out here? It seems to me-"

"Brother," Eros interrupted, "I believe Percy was just trying to avoid the topic of his leaving. This can no doubt be because of that upstart brother of his, the odd feud he's just begun with his father, and our mother draping herself over him like he is a hardwood floor waiting to be carpeted."

Percy felt his cheeks burn bright as Himeros gave a laugh. Did he mention how much he hated running into these two?

Eros wasn't the bad sort. He was very into the whole "soul mates "and "love was forever", no doubt because he was in fact the god of love. Eros had a tendency to over share things. But he was always friendly with Percy, even going as far to eat ice cream with him and talk about their feelings (it was a very once sided night).

"I suppose, Eros, I will have to concede. But I must say, mother does has phenomenal taste."

"Oh my gods." Percy squeaked. It was a manly sort of squeak though. "You two, are out of your minds."

Percy remembered very vividly the first time Himeros hit on him. He was eighteen and had been invited to an Olympian party. He had been hiding from Annabeth because he'd accidentally spilled something on her shirt when Himeros began his mission. Unfortunately, for Himeros Poseidon had walked by at the right time and nearly broke the west coast in his overprotective state.

Since then Himeros has been, well, has been trying to get in Percy's pants. This was despite having being in an official relationship with Athena's daughter for nearly a decade. Not that Percy minded, Himeros was amusing but he sometimes had the uncanny ability to pop up during times Percy really didn't want to see anyone.

Eros looked at him with concern, "Are you feeling alright?"

Percy nodded and slowly began to back away, "I uh, need to, um go. Er, yes, leave, lovely to see you both."

Percy managed to get three feet away before a large hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Eros asked, his bright blues brimming with concern.

"Relax, Eros, Percy is perfectly fine." Himeros murmured coming up next to Percy and Eros, his arm making its way around Percy's shoulders. "He is _really_ fine. So, is it true you finally broken up with Athena's girl?"

"Uh, yes, been months now, terribly sad, but I need to go, uh please let go. Er, now."

Another chuckle from Himeros and he was let go.

Percy nearly thanked the gods but realized that he really didn't need to alert his family that he was getting seduced by the god of lust. All he needed was for his father or Apollo or really anyone see this. It didn't matter if he was fighting with his father. Overprotective Poseidon was a scary Poseidon.

But then Percy remembered what happened. He had told his father he hated him, it was doubtful that Poseidon would care. Leaving Percy to be devoured by a god would be a blessing for the old god.

"Percy!"

Groaning internally Percy turned, well tried to turn. Himeros was so close that Percy bumped chests with him and stumbled backwards into Eros, making some kind of god with a bit of demigod in the middle sandwich.

"Yeah, hi, Aphrodite."

The goddess looked slightly winded as she looked between the three men. Admittedly it was odd. With Himeros smirking like he just did naughty things and standing so close to Percy and Eros with his hands wrapped around Percy's shoulders. Of course when you add in Percy's flushed face and slightly hoarse voice, it made a really, really bad picture.

"Have I missed something?" She asked popping an amused brow. "You three want to be alone."

"No!" Percy and Eros chorused while Himeros said, "Yes."

Casting an amused look at Himeros she said, "Well, alright I was just looking for you, Percy."

Percy shrugged out of Eros's grasp and stepped forward, careful to move away from Himeros.

"I was just leaving. What did you need?"

She held out her hand. Percy's wallet sat resting on her palm.

Percy blinked, "Oh, didn't even know I didn't have it. Thanks."

Aphrodite nodded and her brow scrunched up as if she was debating something.

"Boys, please give me and Percy a minute. I need to speak with him in private."

Himeros pouted, "But, mother…"

Aphrodite gave him a look, "Himeros."

The god sighed, "Fine. It was lovely seeing you, Percy."

Himeros winked and vanished.

Percy let out a breath, "See you later, Eros."

Eros smiled, "Goodbye, feel better. I will see you tomorrow, mother."

He vanished and Aphrodite cleared her throat. "Did you think something to Poseidon before you left?"

Percy turned away and began to walk.

"If I did?"

Aphrodite followed him and even though Percy couldn't see her face, he could feel the waves of disappointment coming off her.

"After you left, Poseidon acted oddly. He got up and just left."

Percy stopped and turned to Aphrodite, anger in his voice.

"It's none of your business, my lady. I don't care about him, I don't care if he acts odd, and I just don't care. I am done."

Aphrodite glared at him, her voice cool as ice. "You are a liar, Percy Jackson. You care far too much. That has always been your problem. Your love and loyalty being what makes you who you are. You must have done something awful because I have never seen you or Poseidon act this way before."

Percy took a deep breath and turned around. The elevator only a few feet away, he walked to it and hit the button and stepped inside.

"People change, Aphrodite, you should know that better than anyone."

The doors shut and Percy let his eyes fall shut. His heart thudding painfully in his chest, and the sounds of the folk rock song, "Cat's in the Cradle" being the only sound Percy could hear.


	10. Athena

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own PJO and all that fun stuff, I do own a short with Reptar from the Rugrats on it though.**

**Disclaimer: Wow, this is late. Sorry, I've been busy with school, like really busy. I'm graduating in early in January so cut me some slack. I've had half of this down for months but school just kept getting in the way. Any dragon age fans here? See if you can pick out the very very obvious shout out. Also you may see a Song of Ice and Fire one, maybe others. Review please, need some feedback ladies and gents.**

Contrary to popular belief, Percy did actually spend time at at camp. To some it seemed like he was never there, always off doing this or that for some god or wasting time with mortals. But in actuality he was there almost everyday, training and teaching ickle demigods. The few days he got off nearly always coincided with Chiron or one of the gods needing a favor (or to just annoy him until he cried) from him.

It was rare, very rare for his job as a demigod trainer to collide with his _special relationship _with the gods.

The kids didn't know how close he sometimes was forced to work with their parents and Percy liked keeping it that way. They didn't have to know that he saw mommy or daddy once a month when they've never even met her or him. It would undoubtedly cause a rift between Percy and the rest of them. Some may even go as far as to rebel, not unlike how Luke did.

Percy's relationship with the gods was difficult to explain. He respected them and occasionally liked them. He didn't advertise this though, sure the demigods realized that Percy was friendlyish with Dionysus but beyond that they didn't realize the extent.

It was true he was in the running to be one of them (and it was common knowledge that he already turned down godhood twice). But right now that whole idea was in the wind. Ever since Percy's spat with Poseidon, the young man was unsure of a lot of things. Including his not so far away future and the state of Hawaii.

Percy and Poseidon were officially at odds. The question of the word "officially" was brought upon when the ocean began to act up abnormally. Not a person could near the dangerous waves. They rushed and tousled with each other, hurricanes picked up and flood warnings were all around. Nobody at Camp could go near the beach or the lake, not even Percy.

In the three weeks in which Percy and his father began fighting, numerous gods pleaded with Percy to talk to the sea god. Each time Percy refused.

Percy truly believed his actions were justified. He regretted the immaturity of the situation but nonetheless believed he was the one right. He thought it was about time that he was allowed to be the angry one, the jaded one. He wasn't about to concede.

* * *

"Good Job, Ryan, you're footwork has really improved! You too, Al, but you need to relax, you're far to uptight." Percy smiled at the sons of Athena. Both were twelve and new to camp, they both could tell you every little fact about anything but their skill with a sword was much to be desired.

What the boys lacked in skill, they made up for with determination. They had come to Percy together to plead for remedial lessons, along with a few other kids who needed extra help. Of course, Percy said yes and so he spent his free time helping them as much as he could.

"Percy, is this right?" Meera asked staring at her feet. She was a timid girl of eleven, short and skinny, barely reaching Percy's elbow. She was the daughter of some lesser known god that Percy had actually never even heard of. She was sweet, but absolutely terrible with a weapon. The poor thing could hardly hold her sword up despite it being the right length and weight.

"You can't stare at the ground, Meera. I'm up here, so will your enemy."

The brown eyed girl glanced up, her face redder than a ripe tomato. "S-sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Percy said gently, leaning down so he was at her height. "Just work on it, kiddo."

She nodded and went back to swinging at the mechanical opponent the Hephaestus kids built.

As Percy rose to his full height, the world swirled around him. Percy stumbled as he held back a wave of nausea.

"P-Percy?" Meera asked, concerned.

Waving his hand, Percy closed his eyes for a moment to gather this bearings. "It's nothin'."

Opening his eyes, he looked to see Meera not looking very convinced.

"Really, just feeling a bit under the weather lately."

She nodded, "Alright..."

This had been happening for the past week or so. The dizzy spells and the nausea. Percy had come to a conclusion as to what it was but couldn't bear to voice his thoughts aloud. His assumption that his father had cut him off was only becoming more and more likely.

Every time Percy tried to use his water powers, he simply couldn't. Even when he was in the shower he couldn't. The water was treating him like a stranger. It made him ill to go near the water but he needed the water to live. It was taking a toll on Percy.

Percy turned away to see how the other boy was doing in his own little corner of the arena. The boy was standing there just staring at his "opponent" with contempt. He was older than the other three, a son of Erebus*, and could hardly swing a blade without tripping over his own two feet.

Walking slowly as to not frighten the thirteen year old, Percy made his way over to him.

"Everything alright, Cal?" When Percy first met the boy he graced him with the nickname "Cal", stating that having ridiculous names like "Calix" and "Perseus" needed to be shortened to hold the peace. It had garnered a smile from the boy, something that would prove to be rare.

Cal turned to Percy his fists clenched at his sides, his weapon on the ground at his feet. Cal was a handsome boy, tall, dark hair, tanned skin, and dark eyes. He resembled Nico to a degree but not overly so. He rarely smiled and preferred reading and drawing in the privacy of his cabin.

"It's not working." The teen scowled, "I'm no good. Can I go?"

Percy inwardly sighed, Cal had a ritual of bemoaning his lack of skills and threatening to quit every time they practiced. But every time he came back. Percy was never really sure what it was about but he had a strange feeling the kid just wanted some attention.

"You are good, Cal. You have to focus. I'm not sure what's going on in that head of yours, kid."

Cal looked away from Percy, "I'm not though. Everyone says so. They all tell me I should go play in the shadows."

Percy felt his anger rise. Kids could be cruel, he knew that but he didn't expect any kids from camp were giving Cal a hard time.

"Who?"

"Just people."

Percy shook his head, "No, tell me who is talking like that right now, Cal. Camp Half Blood is supposed to be a safe place."

Cal turned back to him. His attention solely on his sneakers, "Some Ares kids and a couple Athena kids."

"Surprise, surprise." Percy muttered under his breath. With a sigh, he put his hand on Cal's shoulder. "Don't listen to them, Cal, none of them have ever even fought in a real battle. Most of them talk bad about others just to make themselves feel better. We'll show them though, I promise. We're just going to have to work extra hard, huh?"

Cal looked up hopefully at Percy, "Really?"

Percy chuckled and tousled the teen's black locks. "Of course but after lunch. I'm hungry enough to eat a horse."

Cal pulled a strange face, "Can't you talk to horses though? Isn't that like eating another human? Are you a cannibal?"

Percy felt a sudden wave of deja vu. This kid really had to meet Nico.

"Uh, I didn't mean that in the literal sense, kid. C'mon."

* * *

Percy sat next to Cal at his table. Cal had one sibling who was away for the school year. So, Percy sat with him regaling him with stories from Percy's youth to the jealousy of most of the other young demigods.

While Percy's story had been written by a camp scribe and were available to the others, Percy rarely talked about his past.

"-and the next time I saw him I had no clue who he was. I was in this boat and I saw him from afar, it wasn't until later that I realized it was him." Percy smiled as Cal snickered into his salad. From what Percy had gathered Cal was one of those kids that actually cared about what they ate, something Percy had little to no concept of.

"You really went on a lot of adventures, huh?" He asked, taking a bite of his food. "You've done so much!"

"I guess, but you shouldn't take me for the average demigod. Between being apart of prophecies and kid of the Big Three, I got saddled with a lot. It's not always fun."

He nodded and opened his mouth to say something but stopped and stared at something over Percy's shoulder.

"What?" Percy turned and found himself freeze.

"Ah, I've been looking for you." Her voice was sharp and cold, like shards of ice stabbing into your soul repeatedly.

"My Lady!?" Chiron's voice echoed over to Percy's table. Everyone was staring at Percy and Athena like they were animals in a zoo.

Athena turned to him with a nod, "Chiron, I am here to talk to Perseus. Please, everyone continue with your meals this wont take long."

Percy stood up, with a glare and hissed. "Is it necessary for us to speak here?"

"I don't know, is it necessary for all your dear friends on Olympus to have to come and beg for you to speak with Poseidon?" Athena asked, raising a dark brow.

Whispers broke across the room. Percy felt his cheeks flame, "I have given my answer. No. It's hardly my fault that, Poseidon is acting like a five year old."

Athena stared at him coolly, "Yes, because you are acting so mature yourself."

"This is hardly about me. Can we please continue this outside?" Percy pleaded, his eyes darting around the room. The demigods were whispering amongst themselves, watching Athena and Percy like they were a show. Some from the Athena table glared at Percy resentfully.

"What? Don't want your pressure little fans to hear about you blunders?"

Percy clenched a fist, "I have done nothing wrong."

Athena smirked, she knew she was getting to him. "Hm, then why hasn't Barnacle Brain come to Olympus since your little spat? Why have the seas been in a rage? Why do you look as if death warmed over? Is it because you can't go near water, because Daddy has cut you off?"

"Outside. Now." Percy ground out between clenched teeth. Everyone was whispering and gasping, the sound getting louder and louder. "Do not make me force you."

Athena gave a laugh, "You truly are as dumb as you were as a child."

"Oh, I could never expect to take you on myself but I have friends who would help me. I'm sure they wouldn't leave me hanging. And a few owe me favors, right Dionysus?"

Percy glanced at the other god who shrugged looking into his goblet of Diet Coke. The Wine god looked uncomfortable with the heavy stares he was receiving.

"It's true I owe him for something, Athena. I'm sure the boy has racked up enough points and favors to lead an army but I think we all can agree that it won't come to that, right sister dear?"

Athena's face was blank but here eyes gleamed. "Let us meet somewhere we both find stimulating, I will contact you later. This is hardly over, I'm sure that the other gods will be yearning for attentions once again soon enough."

Percy felt his body freeze, overwhelming hatred coursed through him. He had never known Athena to be cruel, despite their mutual dislike. How could she blatantly mention Percy's work with the gods in front of the others?

She vanished as quickly as she came. Leaving everyone in a sort of shock, their eyes shifting from Percy to one another. It didn't last long though, the mutters began to rise in volume and loud voices began to glomp together.

Percy from his spot could see Chiron trying to calm everyone down. Even Dionysus glared a few into submission. Percy quickly made his escape, he hardly heard the various voices calling after him, including Cal's. He couldn't deal with all this at once, he could handle the kids later but now he had to think about what the in the world he was going to say to Athena.

Athena and Percy never had a good relationship, even after he broke up with her daughter. If anything their strained relations became even more strained. She blamed him for breaking her daughter's heart. Which in Percy's eyes made her the biggest hypocrite on the face of the planet. For so many years the wisdom goddess was disgusted by their relationship, yet when he ended things he was still the bad guy.

Percy glanced behind him to see if anyone was following. To his relief he saw that everyone had stayed put. He was beyond livid. He could not believe Athena came in and aired his dirty laundry tot he rest of the couldn't believe she would do that to her own children.

In his pocket, Percy's cell phone buzzed.

He ignored it of course, seeing as he wanted to someone as much as he would like a hole in his head.

The phone buzzed again making Percy sigh. Somebody was being persistent. Percy was regretting letting Hermes give him a non-monster traceable phone for his birthday.

Grasping the phone, Percy's eyes fluttered open, his legs moving on autopilot back to his room in the Big House. The wind stinging them as he stared down at the number. A picture of a tan, well muscled stomach, with the name "Future Lover".

"What the f-?" Percy screeched, censoring himself as he saw a seven year old skip by him with a wave. "Who the hell is this?"

A deep, amused voice sounded from the other end, "You should check your contacts more, Percy."

"Who- _Himeros_?" Percy questioned. "How in the world did you get my number? No better yet, how did you put your contact info into my phone with a picture?"

A more than slightly evil chuckle emerged form the other end.

"Oh, I have many many secrets. I could show you some of them if you like."

Percy rolled his eyes, "As lovely as that offer is, no. What do you want?"

"I called to make sure you were alright." Himeros responded, his voice serious for once. "Athena never told anyone she was going down to talk to you today. Eros just found out and we- _he_ was, uh, worried."

A small smile lit up Percy's face. he complained and bemoaned and wondered why did he communicate with the gods and all that. This was why, some, not all were his friends. Worrying and sticking up for him in his own way. It made Percy remember why he was absolutely ok with spending an eternity with them. An eternity of Himeros trying to get into his pants, Hermes's jokes, Apollo's poetry and Artemis's sliver quick smiles, all of that somehow overrode Zeus's blustering, Ares's glares and Athena's disdain. Of course the thought of Nico and Thalia at his side made it all the more pleasing.

"I'm fine." Percy managed, the wind almost overpowering his voice. The wind gods must be in a terrible mood. "I'm just fine."

Himeros sighed, "Alright, lets pretend you're telling the truth and you really are fine. Be careful, don't annoy Athena too much. I don't think the world could handle more than one god having a temper tantrum, do you?"

"She started it! She came into my home and deliberately set something up that is no doubt going end in disaster."

"What's going to end in disaster is the stock market if you don't act even a little bit like you care that you're talking to a goddess." Himeros snapped.

Percy remained silent.

"Honestly," said Himeros, "You need to be very careful. Athena is the most sane and logical one of us. She knows what she's doing. She will provoke you, maybe even hurt you to get your father's attention."

Percy's eyes narrowed, "What're you talking about?"

"She's the most brilliant goddess the world will ever know, Percy. She knows each of our weaknesses, our flaws. We may be gods who like tell people we are flawless but we are far from it. And she knows your father's weakness, she knows yours. She will stop at nothing to get you two together-"

"Even if it means attacking me." Percy finished.

"Yes! Percy do not let your guard down. Athena will make herself the bad guy if the situation calls for it." He said.

Percy nodded before realizing Himeros couldn't even see him.

"Yeah, I'll keep an eye out."

Himeros let out a sigh, "Ok, look give me a call sometime. I'm sure I'll hear if your alive or dead."

"Uh, yeah, thanks?"

Himeros laughed, "You're welcome. Watch out for swooping owls. I have to go, good luck."

Percy ended the call and placed the phone back in his pocket just as a giant bird dive bombed down aiming for his head.

"Swooping is bad," Percy huffed out, slamming open the door and then quickly shutting it. "What a bitch."

Percy sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He was tired and wanted to brood like a moody teenager.

Which is what he did. Percy went to his room, laid back on his bed, shut his eyes, and sulked. Because if there was something Percy was good at, it was brooding.

In the end though the brooding didn't last long. Not because Percy decided to grow up and act like an adult, no, it was mostly because he fell asleep.

* * *

Percy is seven years old and loathes his stepfather.

Gabe leers at him from across the table, as his mom bustles in the kitchen, making dinner.

"So, I hear you got kicked out of another school. Too stupid?" Percy winces at the disgust in Gabe's voice.

Percy gives a shrug and places another plate on the table like his mother told him. His mom had asked that he behave or else they would never get to go to Montauk. And even though Percy wanted to yell, that no he wasn't stupid it was just confusing and the teachers went to fast, he couldn't because getting away from Gabe was better than yelling at Gabe.

Gabe chortles in to his beer can, "Your father musta been some loser if he can produce a brat like you. God, if I ever had a kid like you-"

Percy's slams a fork down, it's getting harder to stay silent and Gabe knows it. The ugly, slimy, disgusting gleam in his eyes is brightening and the ridiculous smirk on his face grows.

"-I'd have left too. You're useless."

"I AM NOT!" Percy screams, his eyes feel dry, too dry. "HE DIDN'T LEAVE, HE DIDN'T WANT TOO. MOM SAID SO. SO SHUT UP JUST SHUT UP!"

Gabe's smirk fades and his eyes narrow, "Then why didn't your father come back?"

Percy's anger drys out, leaving him feeling cool and empty. Why didn't his father come back? He had never questioned it before, he just always believed his mother.

Sally comes out of the kitchen then, her eyes soft with concern rake over Percy. In her hands she holds tonight's dinner, meatloaf. It's Gabe's second favorite meal.

"Is everything alright?"

Gabe glares at Sally, anger and disgust in his eyes.

Percy feels something, something a little kid should ever feel. He doesn't know what it is but one day he will and one day he'll do something about it. What it is though is terror, horrifying terror that his mother may get caught in the middle. It doesn't matter if Gabe yells at him but he cant stand the thought of his mother being in the crossfire.

Gabe looks away, grunting like a hungry pig, and begins to pile food on his plate.

"Nothin', just the kid acting up again. He needs meds."

Percy can see the tightening of his mothers jaw, the way the gentleness rushes from her blue eyes. She hates the thought of medication even more than Percy.

"No, I think he just needs to get out. I was thinking that Percy and I could leave tonight rather than tomorrow, get out of your hair. You can have a poker night tonight too."

Gabe mumbles something around his mouthful of food. Percy can't understand a single world coming out of his mouth. His mother though, somehow understands and smiles.

"Eat up, Percy. We'll love right after dinner."

Percy nods, but it's hard to choke down the food. Never before has he never wanted to go to Montauk. He loves the beach, the water especially. Sometimes it felt like it sang to him, he loved the ocean that much, but...what if Frank was right? What if he was the reason his father didn't come back?

So, he picks at his food ignoring his mother's concerned glances. When he is finished he gets his stuff and him and his mother drive off. She tries questioning him but Percy doesn't answer her, making her more worried. He hates that, he may be just a kid but he hates making her worry.

They arrive just as the sun is setting, the pretty colors in the sky hardly reflect Percy's mood.

Politely, another worrying sign, Percy asks if he may go sit by the water.

Sally sighs, "Be careful, I'll unpack while you play for a bit."

Percy walks off his hands in his pockets, he stares at his feet as he moves to the water.

The ocean breeze ruffles his short, messy hair. When Percy looks up, the water seems choppy, angry. He sits down with a little frown, his hands moving automatically to the water. It was like a reflex, one that you learned a long time ago and after so long you still remember.

The water calmed slightly at Percy's touch. That made the frown disappear. He wasn't happy but he felt better sitting there by the water.

"I hate Gabe." Percy grinned as the water seemed to agree with him. He wasn't sure exactly how he knew that but he did. "He's the stupid one and he's smelly. Ugh, really smelly."

"I know I'm not really smart, but I also know that Gabe is stupid too. The thing is what if Gabe is right?" Percy wrinkled his nose. What a gross suggestion.

"Ehat if," Percy seemed to choke out his sentence, "what if my dad really did leave because of me?"

The water stilled completely, making Percy frown. He felt nothing from the water all of a sudden. Did this mean...did this mean he was right? That Gabe was right?

Percy felt tears begin to form but before a single one could drop a hand touched his shoulder. Percy gasped whipping around.

What he saw was...a leg, well two legs, clad in a pair shorts. If Percy tilted his head back more he could see the man's Hawaiian shirt that had dancing palm trees on it.

"Are you alright?" The man asked. He had nice voice, Percy decided, deep and strong. "I couldn't help but overhear you talking away over here."

Percy tried to say something, anything but his mother had always told him never to talk to strangers. The man didn't _seem_ harmful, just concerned.

"I'm fine, thanks." Percy mumbled turning away, reaching for the water again. He hoped the man would go.

The man made a noise in the back of his throat, a deep, "hmmmm" sound.

"Well, if you're fine, I don't suppose I could sit here do you?"

Percy turned slightly back to the man, "My mom say's never talk to strangers."

The man gave a small chuckle, "Well, I'm hardly a stranger. You're mom and I are...old friends."

Percy turned fully back to the man, hi eyes narrowed, "Then how come I don't know you?"

"Do you know all your mom's friends?" The man asked.

Percy looked thoughtful.

"No, I guess not."

"That's what I thought, so may I sit?"

"Sure, I guess." Percy shrugged.

The man sat down next to Percy, letting Percy get a glimpse at his face.

The man was tan, with short messy hair. Percy noticed it was the same color as his. He also had nicely trimmed beard. He green eyes eyes too, just like him. All in all to Percy he was a much nicer looking man than Gabe which made him ok in his book. There also something else, he seemed familiar, Percy wasn't sure how but he was.

The man was quiet, Percy could feel the man's stare every once in a while. Which Percy found weird, but otherwise ignored it.

"So, do you like the ocean?" The man asked. He seemed curious, to Percy, not in a bad way just... curious.

Percy felt a smile tug at his lips, "I _love_ it."

The man grinned, bright and happy, it was nothing like Gabe's creepy smirks. When the man grinned his entire face it up, crinkles even appeared by his eyes he was so pleased. Percy felt himself grin too. "I love it, too. What do you love about it?"

"It's amazing." Percy said, in a reverential tone that did not fit in a child's voice. "I love the water, the fish, and the waves. I feel like-"

Percy stopped himself before he could finish.

The man still glowed, his happiness at Percy's words still made him excited. "What?"

Percy shook his head, "Never mind."

"Do you feel like coming to Montauk is more like home than back with your stepfather?"

Whipping his head around Percy stared at the man in shock. How could he know about that? How could he know about Gabe?

The man gave a knowing smile, "I heard you before, talking about...Gabe was it?"

The way the man said Gabe's name was like a curse, like Gabe was worse than garbage. Percy _knew_ he liked this guy.

Percy nodded and the man continued, his eyes darker than before. "I know you feel bad because you're home with Gabe is also your home with your mom, am I right?"

"Yeah. I love my mom, she's the best mom in the whole world. She gets me blue candy and takes me places. She buys me presents when she can and she never gets mad when I want to play in the tub longer when I take a bath. She's the best."

The man grinned, "That she is, but Percy who's to say where your mom feels at home the most? I bet you if you asked her she'll say wherever you are, because guess what she loves you more than anything in this world."

Percy smiled, "Really?"

"Really."

It was quiet gain, Percy felt restless. He wanted to swim, but it was too dark for that, and too cold or so his mother would say. He also wanted to ask the man more questions but he didn't want to be rude to his mother's friend.

The man chuckled, making Percy look up, he waved a hand. "Go on, I know you have more questions."

Percy turned his entire body towards the man, "Gabe said somethin' to me earlier."

For a moment, the man didn't move, he seemed frozen like a statue. Suddenly, he smiled, "yes?"

"Well, he said I was stupid and that the reason my dad left was 'cause of me. Do y-you think he's right?"

The man ran a shaky hand through his hair before turning to Percy. The man looked sad, he looked old_,_ Percy thought.

"Percy, never ever think that way. You are not stupid. You are smart, very smart, one day you'll be a _hero_, I know it. I knew your father, he loves- loved you more than anything else in the entire world, just like your mom does. He loves- loved your mother more than anything in the entire sea, more than anything, she was everything to him. She opened his eyes, he never loved someone like he loved her. He would be with you if he could, I swear to you he would."

Percy bit his lip, "What happened though, is he- is he dead?"

The man smiled, sadly, "No, he is lost at sea."

"Oh, so maybe..." Percy felt a surge of hope, something he never felt before.

"Maybe, who knows." The man stood up, preparing to leave, but Percy rushed up grabbing his arm.

"Wait! I have one more question!" The man cocked an eyebrow at Percy, "What should I do about Gabe?"

The man looked angry, not a Percy but at the pig in human skin back at home.

"Yes, well, Gabe doesn't seem to know how lucky he is. One day he will get what he deserves, trust me Percy. He will. Now, you better get inside, it's getting dark."

Percy smiled at the man and impulsively wrapped his arms around him. It was quick and the man didn't even have time to reciprocate for Percy was already running of into the cabin.

"Percy!" The man called, Percy turned around. "Don't forget the sea is always listening. It will always be there for you."

Percy grinned and waved, he ran onto the porch. He turned back a final time to wave but the man was gone.

"Hey, sweetheart. Who are you looking for?" She was smiling, bright and joyful.

"Your friend," Percy frowned, "he was there, we were talking. He was really nice, he told me how dad's lost at sea and maybe I'll see him 't that great?"

Sally froze, and quickly kneeled down in front of Percy so they were at the same height. "Percy, what did this man look like?"

"Uh, he was tall, he had hair like mine, and um, oh, he loves the ocean, like me! He was really nice to me, nicer than Smelly Gabe. He's a friend of yours right?"

Sally gave him a halfhearted smile, "Yes, yes he was."

* * *

Percy shot up out of his bad gasping. He had forgotten that, no he didn't remember that at all. Well, now he did but how could he forget something like that? His father, he came to visit him, he sat with him by the sea.

"Oh gods," Percy groaned into his hands, he felt ill. "I loved the ocean, I loved it so much I told him, oh crap. He loved my mom so much, he- ugh, he loved _me_ so much. He came, when I needed him."

Percy felt like throwing up. Or he felt like crying.

"Now, do you see why you need to make up with your father?"

Percy let out a shout, "OH MY GODS PLEASE FOR MY HEALTH WILL YOU GUYS STOP DOING THAT!"

Athena looked amused, sitting down at his desk. "No need to shout."

"I guess that was your doing then?" Percy asked, flopping back onto his bed. He was too worn out to argue to much with the hag.

"Indeed, I thought you needed to remember that. He loves you, he changed after meeting your mother, he loves the both of you far too much. Right now I think he's just once again heartbroken. He lost your mother, I believe he thinks he has lost you as well. He never has handled human emotions well."

"Why did I forget?" Percy asked, his voice muffled by the arm thrown over his face.

He peeked out to see Athena looking through his small bookshelf. She let out a snort, "Your father dimmed the memory, he knew you'd remember so he did what he had to."

Percy gritted his teeth, "I've really had enough with gods fiddling with my head."

Athena shrugged, turning to him. "Sometimes extremes are necessary."

"Yeah, like ruining my rapport with the kids and I don't know breaking their hearts."

Athena rolled her eyes, "Please no need to be so dramatic. Half of them are still clueless, that you work alongside some of the gods. The other half might be a bit angry and jealous but they'll see reason hopefully."

"Yeah, hopefully."

"Sarcasm is not attractive on you, Perseus."

"Yeah, well bitter old crone inst so hot on you, Athena."

Athena glared at Percy and Percy glared right back. It staid like that until Percy finally had to blink.

Quietly, Athena said, "So, what are you going to do?"

"Now, that is the question."

***Erebus: Personification of darkness  
**


End file.
